Motives
by Kitiaria
Summary: What would you do if you could save the ones you loved only if you gave up yourself? This is a story about friendship, betrayal, loyalty and love. R and R Please! I have actually updated! Ha! Chap 22!
1. Chapter 1 Intrusion

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh but nice helpful criticism is welcomed, so R + R please!

Anyway I don't own Teen titans, never have never will…soooo…erm enjoy?

Motives.

_A face loomed above her, but it was too dark to make out any features. She didn't understand where she was, or why, just that she was here, there, the place with no name. She wasn't scared although any normal person would be screaming for dear life, but just stayed where she was, lying on the cold wet ground in the dark, the same dark featureless face still floating randomly above her face. She was about to speak up and ask this 'thing' what it was doing above her when it spoke._

_"You will be the end of them all Raven…" It said. Raven looked at it questioningly._

_"If you mean with my father and everything, I hate to break it to you but he's long gone. My friends and I-" She said, noticing how her voice echoed around the dark expanse but it cut her off mid-sentence._

_"No, not your father, you. I know he is gone, that cannot be helped but you…you will kill them. You will murder them. They will die because of you!" It whispered maliciously into Raven's ear._

_"Who are you?" Raven asked suddenly._

_"An old…acquaintance…we'll meet soon enough…back in reality that this…" It screeched and the face disappeared leaving a stunned Raven still lying flat on the ground in the same position as before. She lay there for some time aware of nothing but the bleak words spoken to her only moments ago until a flashing red light shone in front of her eyes and slowly but surely Raven drifted back into reality._

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

_Grrr. My alarm, 6:30, God I'm up late. _She thought sitting bolt upright in bed rubbing her eyes gently. Raven yawned and stood up carefully tidying her bed before lazily floating towards her closet and grabbing her usual leotard and cloak. She threw them on her slender form and shook her bed hair out, combing some of the more unruly knots with her delicate fingers. She strode soundlessly out of her room and onto the dark corridor beyond. As per usual no one else was up, or rather out of his or her rooms. She made her way silently to the kitchen and living room, where she knew she would not be disturbed, at least not yet.

Upon entering the empty kitchen Raven went about her daily routine, which consisted mainly of meditating, drinking tea, and reading, thus she swiftly walked over to the stove and began the preparations for her morning herbal tea. She boiled the water and added the necessary ingredients. Taking a small spoon with her, Raven made her way to her usual reading spot, over by the window looking out to the sea and bay below the tower. Everything seemed peaceful and thankfully it stayed that way while she could meditate, keeping her emotions in check before the others arrived. Raven managed to meditate for an hour before someone ventured out of their room. She could tell whom it was just by the sound of their feet treading upon the soft carpet as they trampled down to the kitchen. It was _him._ Raven sighed. She didn't feel like she could face him after what happened the day before…

FLASHBACK 

_She submerged herself into the hot steamy waters of the bathtub. She was in the communal leaving the door unlocked bathing room, knowing she was not to be disturbed, as the team had gone out shopping. As she sank beneath the hot waters she could feel her anger and frustration of the day melting away, like ice being thawed by a flame. She emerged from the water taking a large gulp of air, maybe next time she should not stay underwater for so long. The lack of oxygen had made her dizzy, she could feel the room spinning. She shook her head violently and grabbed the edge of the tub, waiting for her foggy mind to clear and it did, eventually. She never usually came to the communal bathing room to wash, she was too cautious of Beastboy's pranks, she only used it as it was the only room to have a tub, and she would much rather have a bath than a shower. She smiled and tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear, submerging herself under the still steaming waters. Unfortunately it was at this time that a member of the titans barged into the room soundlessly. She stood up sending water cascading down her back and lightly stepped out of the bathtub. Her hair was dripping wet and hung limply about her shoulder blades, swinging slightly as she leant forwards to grab a fluffy clean towel. She would have to cut it soon. She sighed contentedly and began to dry her arms and chest. As she began to dry her hair a small gasp was sounded through the quiet bathing room. She froze, letting her arms drop to her chest, clutching the towel tightly to her body and slowly, ever so slowly she turned to face her intrude... _


	2. Chapter 2 Confronting the dark

Hello everyone! And thanks for all who reviewed my story it meant a lot really! This chapter is a bit longer so I hope you like it! R+R please! The chapter will start with a recap of the last chapter so…here you go!

_A/N I don't own Teen titans, never have, never will!_

_She froze, letting her arms drop to her chest, clutching the towel tightly to her body and slowly, ever so slowly she turned to face her intruder. _

_Robin…_

END FLASHBACK

She stood up, and calmly created a porthole, which lead to her own private chamber, and silently floated through just as he entered the room. Within seconds the porthole was gone and Raven was back in her room. She locked the door sadly, _she really should stop avoiding him, _she thought silently making her way over to the window to meditate,_ but he infringed upon her privacy, he could have left at any time! _And with that she sat down with a thump, crossing her legs and placing her upturned hands upon her knees. Raven breathed slowly and chanted the words she knew all to well, drifting into her own Nirvana, her quiet paradise where no-one could annoy her or embarrass her…or hurt her…

Chapter 2

Robin awoke to the sound of his alarm blearing away and turned over, hitting the button that would provide silence. He sat up stretching slightly and yawned making his way over to his large closet, grabbing his usual multicoloured uniform. _I should probably change the colours sometime soon. _He thought sighing to himself quietly. _I look like a walking traffic light! _He sighed again but this time louder and more drawn out. He shook his head and walked towards his door and the corridor beyond. _I really need to talk to Raven about yesterday._

_FLASHBACK_

_They had just returned from the cinema and Robin was desperate to use the toilet and thus ran to the communal bathroom. Raven had once again declined their pleas and begging for her to accompany them on their night out and made the excuse that she needed to do some research. Robin knew otherwise; Raven hated public places, or more appropriately places where the team could embarrass her in public!_

_He trotted speedily to the bathroom dropping his coat at his bedroom door on the way. But it had never occurred to him that Raven was could be using the communal bathroom; after all she did have her own private on suite, so why would she? And without second thought burst silently into the room. How wrong was he. Before him stood Raven, back turned glistening in all her naked glory. Robin couldn't move, it wasn't that he wouldn't it was that he just _couldn't._ His mind kept screaming out "_Run you fool, she'll kill you!_" but his body ignored all his reasoning. He just stood and watched as she so gracefully dried her damp hair that swung slightly at her shoulders as she dried her arms and chest She gracefully lifted her arms to dry her hair and he saw all the curves that she had so skilfully hidden for the past three or four years of their living together. He was so struck by her beauty that he gasped. She froze suddenly at the sound of his voice and dropped her arms to her chest. He wanted to run, to bolt from the room but once again his legs refused such a command and remained glued to the cold floor. Raven turned slowly, to see her intruder and when she saw his masked eyes she gasped also, stumbling backwards towards a gaping black porthole which had suddenly appeared from nowhere and slipped out, eyes wide with hurt and embarrassment. He didn't even manage to call out her name she had gone._

_END FLASHBACK_

He slowly walked into the kitchen and living room only to see the one person he needed most desperately to talk to stepping into another black hole and disappearing from sight. She was avoiding him. She had ever since. She hadn't eaten, at least not in the titans company, she hadn't come out to see anyone. Raven had even ignored Starfire when she came to 'do the cheering of up'. It seemed all hope had been lost. _Dammit Robin why didn't you knock? Gah! _He slumped to the floor his back against the open door and put his head in his hands. He wouldn't give up that easily, she had to speak to him sometime and that sometime would be now! He jumped up and marched to her bedroom door knocking on it loudly enough so not to awaken the other titans but to alert Raven he was outside and not going away! He knocked gaining no answer and so he knocked again…no answer, this was becoming infuriating now.

"Raven open up now!" He said still pounding upon the door fiercely, he was not going anywhere until she spoke to him. "If you don't open up, I'll come in!" He stated leaning over to her computer lock. He waited for a response and once more got none. He sighed angrily while overriding her password and waiting for the computer to unlock her door.

With a few beeps and a swoosh the door opened to reveal a dark interior. He glanced around quickly and stepped inside. The door shut enclosing him in the rooms shadowy labyrinth and Robin gulped inwardly. It was hard to see anything in the room but he could just barely make out the shape of a bed, desk and wardrobe. Raven was nowhere to be seen. Unsure whether to move or speak he stood there the swathed in darkness. Finally he made his decision.

"Raven?" He asked quietly peering through the gloom. A shape moved at the opposite side of the room, it was her. "Raven." He repeated this time louder. The shape moved again and the heavy velvet drapes where wrenched back letting the sunlight with its golden brilliance glare into the dark room. Robin was blinded momentarily and soon lifted his hand up to shade his face; he couldn't see otherwise. As the shadow of his hand passed over his eyes he saw everything clearly. The room was extremely tidy apart from her desk in the corner of the room, which upon it there was books, papers and various writing materials strewn across it. Everything was tidy and everything had a place. Raven stood at the window gazing outside, not once did she turn to make him leave, and neither did she leave herself. He sighed again this was going to take a while.


	3. Chapter 3 Apologise

Hello everyone! This chapter is a bit longer again so I hope you like it! R+R please! The chapter will start with a recap of the last chapter so…here you go!

_A/N I don't own Teen titans, never have, never will!_

He sighed again this was going to take a while.

Chapter 3.

Raven heard his sigh and shut her eyes tightly as if to shut out the world and everything around her but as her eyelids lifted and her eyes where graced with that same dazzling light from the sun her problems returned.

She didn't want to talk about what happened, and she most definitely did not want an apology! She hated it when people felt sorry for her. She couldn't take it. It repulsed her. Pity. Pity was all that she had known throughout her life, she had never tolerated it.

"Robin." She said her voice echoing around her room was cold and meaningless.

"Raven I think that you need to stop avoiding me. I think that I may have embar-" He started, _God, here comes the apology._

"Don't even start to apologise." She said dangerously. She wanted to seem cool and untroubled by his presence but in reality her inner emotions where in turmoil.

"But Raven I need to. I shouldn't have…I mean I could have…" He began quietly still unmoved from his original place.

"Left?" She completed for him. "Yes, you could have." She laughed slightly, but the laugh was not joyous and happy but sarcastic and scornful. "But you didn't. It's past and there is nothing that you or I can do about it. What's done is done." She finished monotonously still gazing out to the horizon.

"So you're not bothered?" He asked, even as he finished the sentence she could feel his stupidity at the question. She turned around and glared dangerously at him.

"Of course I'm bothered Robin. You invaded my privacy any _normal _person would be…" She paused turning back to the window. "Even half-demons." She finished with scorn. A lamp exploded and Raven's calm was disrupted. She shook her head dazedly trying to shift the foggy feeling from her eyes and head but nothing happened. She rubbed her forehead and slumped forwards to the window hitting her head against the cold pane of glass. The world went black as she gradually lost consciousness.

It didn't really compute in Robin's mind that Raven was unconscious until she slumped forwards and to the side. By that time however he had hurtled ahead to catch her before she hit the floor. He looked down worriedly at the woman in his arms, _what was the matter with her? She was never usually ill, she may be exhausted from meditating, but it had never had this affect upon her until now. _He thought anxiously. He checked her breathing rapidly and was stunned to find that she was lifeless. _Dammit! She might die! And it's probably my fault! _He stood up almost as speedily as he had run to her side and sprinted out of the room. He held Raven in the bridal fashion, his arms under her armpits and knees. She barely weighed anything. _Is she eating right? _Unsure of what to do next Robin called Cyborg, who after a moment's hesitation came hurtling out of his room and into the medical lab down the corridor. Cyborg had heard something about help and medical attention and with that sleepiness had vanished.

Robin placed her down carefully on the medical bed waiting for Cyborg to appear, which he did only seconds later.

"Who and what is the problem?" He asked coming through the door. "Whoa! What happened?"

"Can't that wait, she's not breathing." Robin said hastily.

"Damn," Cyborg whispered running frantically around applying tubes and oxygen tanks to Ravens now lifeless form.

TWO HOURS LATER

Cyborg slumped back into a chair in the lab. All that running around like a headless chicken had worn him out. Raven was breathing due to the support of one of Cyborg's machines but still remained unconscious.

"So, you ready to tell me what happened?" Cyborg asked placing his hands behind his head, lacing his fingers together for support. He glanced at Robin then Raven. "What did you say to her?" Robin said nothing just watched Ravens sleeping form.

"I spoke to her about what happened yesterday." He stated glumly.

"Ah. I thought she'd kill you not the other way around! So what did she just collapse or what?" He asked uncertainly, hands still laced together behind his head.

"I don't know. I mean we shouted at each other, then a lamp exploded and she fell towards the window. I mean…do you think it was my fault?" Robin said anxiously.

"Well…things only really explode when she's angry or sad or you know along those lines, so you must have upset her pretty bad to make her collapse." He said rubbing his chin in thought. "So…what did you actually do to make her upset?" Robin sighed, unsure whether to tell the half robotic man the problem at hand.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" He said leaning over glancing around the room as if looking for spies.

"Yeah I promise." Cyborg responded rather amused.

"No I mean it you've got to promise!" He said.

"Whoa! You must have done something really bad if you're _that_ serious." Cyborg retorted chuckling slightly.

"Ok…I…I walked in on her while she was having a bath…she was…well…naked…" He finished rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Oh man! No wonder she's been avoiding you! You ought to be glad she didn't kill you." Cyborg laughed loudly glancing at Robin's bright red face.

"Anyway, how long do you think she'll be like this?" Robin said steering the conversation away from the 'incident' and onto more pressing matters like Ravens welfare.

"Hard to say really couple of days maybe. I better go and tell the rest of the team, though I doubt that BB will be up yet." And with that Cyborg departed chuckling lightly to himself.

Robin turned his attention back to the sleeping form of his comrade. She looked so peaceful. So normal and happy like she had always wanted to be. Robin sighed and placed his head in his hands. If this were _his_ fault and Raven died he would never forgive himself.


	4. Chapter 4 Waking up

Wooooooooooow! Next chapter up! YAY! I hope you like this one, I tried to make it a bit longer. And I could you give some suggestions for the next chappie, I'm a bit torn between ideas so any help would be welcomed!

**N/A:** I don't own Teen titans never have, never will!

* * *

**Recap:**

_If this were _his_ fault and Raven died he would never forgive himself. _

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_That same face loomed above her, and once again it was too dark to make out any features. Once again she didn't understand where she was, or why. It was that dream again. Raven still wasn't scared and waited for the ominous face above her to speak and say its peace. _

"_You will be the end of them all Raven…" It said again, laughing at her discomfort._

"_Yes, yes I know!" She said annoyed folding her arms over her chest._

"_Do you know who I am yet?" It asked again._

"_No! Its too dark and you're too far away! Can't you just leave me alone?" Raven asked exasperatedly._

"_So, you still haven't worked it out yet have you? Do you want to know who I am?" It questioned and Raven thought for a moment._

"_Yes."_

"_Then I'll come closer…" Raven watched as the face hanging above her got closer and closer. And slowly she began to make out features, a mask, no eyes…she gasped._

* * *

Raven sat upright in bed gasping for dear life, she felt like she had just ran a marathon, and she couldn't breathe. She looked around desperately and found she was in the medical room and suddenly her breathing slowed to her normal pace and she relaxed falling back against the pillows on the bed. Raven glanced around quickly and found that the room was empty apart from Robin who was asleep on the chair next to the bed. She had probably scared him half to death when she collapsed. _Serves him right too! _She thought suddenly but then looking at the sleeping titan she felt all her anger disperse and she smiled slightly. With her smile her breathing stopped. It was like she was having a panic attack. She began to shake and convulse. _What is happening to me? This would only happen if…oh no…_Raven strived to breathe, fighting the black cloud of unconsciousness that was beginning to claim her. Unsure what to do and whether her voice would work she cried out waking Robin from his slumber.

* * *

Robin awoke with a start. He could have sworn her heard someone cry out. _Raven!_ He looked over to the bed only to find her writhing in its sheets, convulsing and shuddering as if she was being suffocated. He jumped up swiftly and ran to the bed calling for help. He grabbed her hands and tried to calm her while waiting for someone to come. At the touch of his hands two deep black eyes flew open and she screamed, a loud bloodcurdling scream and all movement stopped. Her body went limp and Robin feared the worst. 

"Help, somebody quickly help!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and within seconds all of the titans came flying into the medical room, Cyborg in the lead.

"What happened?" He said checking her breathing and reattaching her breathing apparatus.

"I must have fallen asleep and she cried out. Her cry woke me and she wasjust shaking on the bed, like she was having a fit. So I ran up to her and called for help but no one came so I grabbed her hands to try and calm her and…" He trailed off.

"And what friend Robin?" Enquired a fearful looking Starfire.

"And, her eyes opened and she…screamed…then she just went limp and I thought she was dead and…" He sighed deeply putting his head in his hands. Beast Boy put a comforting hand on his shoulder and all attention in the room went to Cyborg and Raven.

"She's breathing again." He said and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Did she say anything to you or did you notice anything different about her?" He questioned.

"Yes! Her eyes were black." Robin said fearfully.

"Black. Her eyes only change colour when her emotions take over, like they go red when anger takes a hold of her. What do the black eyes mean?" Said Beast Boy worriedly glancing around the room.

"I don't know, but this isn't good. Maybe I should do some research on the Internet about Azarathians and their emotions?" Robin said finally unable to take the silence in the room.

"Yes friend Robin that would be a most brilliant idea!" Starfire said clapping her hands together. "But friend Cyborg what will happen to Raven? Will she wake up again?"

"I don't know Star, she might…but after this little attack I just don't know anymore." He said looking at the floor rubbing his eyes sadly.

"I hope…you're not giving up hope on me yet…" Said a coughing voice from the back of the room.

"Who said tha-? Raven!" Robin said rushing to her side.

"Hello." She said glumly before lapsing into a coughing fit.

"What happened? I mean didn't you just like die right now or something?" Beast Boy asked looking bewildered.

"Or something most probably." She said rubbing the back of her head. "Ow, I must have hit my head."

"Yo, girl you gave us a right scare then!" Cyborg said chuckling loudly.

"Yes friend are you well?" Starfire asked happily.

"I should be alright now." Raven replied sighing sorrowfully.

"You should probably get some rest, come one guys lets go! BB how about I whip your butt on that new car game?" Cyborg said leaving the room closely followed by Beast Boy and Starfire.

"Raven?" Robin asked cautiously.

"I'm fine Robin, at least I'm alright now." She replied averting her eyes.

"What happened to you?" He demanded

"I…" Raven stopped shaking her head tiredly.

"What happened?" He asked again.

"I was emotionally drained alright?" She said coldly turning to look Robin in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked questioningly

"The whole incident with you and me…well…my emotions went haywire…and they started to try and break out and take over my body…and I just had no energy left from trying to keep them at bay and I…" She stopped sniffing, she felt as though she were about to cry, wait cry Raven never cried!

"Oh Raven! I'm so sorry." He said gathering her into a warm embrace. She froze and gave up leaning into the hug although not returning it in anyway.

"What happened to your eyes though? They turned black." He asked still hugging Raven. At this comment she pulled away and turned over her back facing a bewildered Robin.

"I'm tired can I get some sleep please?" She asked monotonously.

"Raven, don't be like that. I won't tell the others if you don't want me to." He said hopefully. Raven sighed slightly and sat back up, her back still facing her leader.

"You promise?" She asked feebly.

"Of course…" He replied tilting his head to one side.

"My eyes went black because…well you know about my demon heritage don't you?" She asked sadly.

"Yes."

"I was being possessed."

* * *

N/A: DUN DUN DUUUUN! Cliff hanger! Who was the person in Raven's dream, and why was she being possessed? Heeeheeeheee I'm so evil! 


	5. Chapter 5 A Battle

Phew! This was along chappie! I hope you like it! Thanks for all of the reviews people! I'm happy you like it!

N/A : I don't own Teen titans never have, never will!

Recap:

"_My eyes went black because…well you know about my demon heritage don't you?" She asked sadly._

"_Yes."_

"_I was being possessed."_

Chapter 5 A battle.

Within days Raven was back on her feet as usual. The fight between Robin and herself had been put to rest both seemed to have forgotten it with the most recent events. What Raven had told Robin was partially true. She had been possessed, but not by one of her own emotions as per usual and as she led Robin to believe. It would be too difficult to explain the truth to him. She couldn't bare the pressure. She was possessed by a minor spell, typically used by Azarathians when calling their people. But this spell had been different it was more like a summoning spell. No it was a summoning spell. When a spell like that is used the caster's mind leaches onto the person they want to summon, pulling that person's soul self with them as they leave. When Raven resisted a fight occurred between the caster's mind and Raven's mind. A mental battle occurred and Raven only just managed to free herself of its grasp.

Raven rose from her normal meditation pose, she couldn't concentrate today and walked out of the tower and onto the shore. It was peaceful outside and once more she could almost feel her troubles being washed away with the gentle lapping of the ocean at her feet. It was then that her nirvana was disturbed, a loud blearing noise sounded and a flashing red light was visible in the tower. _Trouble! Typical. _Raven teleported inside only to be greeted with grim faces.

"Slade." Wasall that was said. Everyone knew what was to be done when he attacked so no orders were given and they all rushed to their own means of transportation.

"Robin where are we going?" Raven questioned, she had the idea of teleporting them all their, it would be quicker after all.

"The docks, he's at a warehouse. You're riding with me." He said jumping on his motorcycle.

"What? I can fly or teleport their. I have no need for your assistance." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You've only just recovered and we need you in the battle. I don't want you wasting your energy just flying there. You're riding with me. And that's final." He said throwing her a helmet. She grumbled and pulled the helmet on.

"Only this once. You know I don't like the way you drive." She said slipping onto the motorbike behind her leader.

"Hold tight, we'll be late!" He said revving the engine up. Raven was about to complain again about his driving abilities when he sped off, making her loose her balance. In an effort to stay on the bike she grabbed his waist tightly, hugging herself to him. Although in reality (or Raven's reality) she wasn't really hugging him at all.

They sped along the streets weaving in and out of traffic manically Raven's cloak flapping in the wind, hair blowing with the speed.

For Raven the ride couldn't have ended sooner as Robin pulled up to the warehouse meeting the rest of the team. Seeing her friends she let go of Robin's waist rapidly and jumped off the bike throwing the helmet back to Robin who looked rather flustered. _It's probably just the adrenaline. Yes that's probably it. _She reasoned with herself. She straightened her cloak and turned to the rest of the team all of whom wore 'knowing grins'.

"What?" She asked crossing her arms once again and pulling the hood of her cloak up.

"Why couldn't you just teleport her Raven?" Beast Boy asked slyly nudging Cyborg who was holding in his laughter.

"Yeah Raven. Are you blushing under that hood?" Cyborg said laughing out loud.

"Enough!" Said an irritable Robin "We are here to catch Slade. I told Raven she had to ride with me to save her energy. Lets go."

They wandered carefully and cautiously into the abandoned warehouse. It was very dark and cold. Raven sighed and closed her eyes. She could feel the presence of Slade above them, but also could feel something else. Then it hit her. She grabbed Robin's sleeve and pulled him to a halt.

"Sladebotts" She hissed glancing around.

"Great." He muttered "Where?" She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Everywhere."

"Where's Slad-" He began to ask but was cut of by a loud clapping noise. The lights where switched on and Slade jumped down from above them clapping.

"Well done titans, I can't believe you where that stupid as to actually come here. I mean after what happened to Raven." He said cocking his head to one side.

"How did you know about Raven?" Robin asked taking up a fighting stance.

"She hasn't told you yet has she? Dear, dear. Raven you can't keep secrets from your friends now can you. Shall I explain?" He asked mockingly.

"Silence Slade. You have no business telling them anything. If I had wanted to tell them _any _of my secrets I would have." She snarled walking forwards standing closer to Slade than Robin was.

"All the more reason for my telling them about your dreams." He said laughing at her discomfort.

"Shut up Slade!" Shouted Cyborg fiercely.

"Raven…" Hissed Robin under his team-mates shouting. "Don't do it." He whispered only loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes, yes listen to Boy Blunder! He knows what he's talking about. I would just crush your bones into dust, just like your father!" With that Raven snapped. She rose off the ground, cloak billowing in an unseen wind hands raised covered in a black flame.

"Azarath, Metrion, Xintos!" She whispered raising one of her hands higher and bringing it down swiftly. With the rapid movement of her hand part of the ceiling came crashing down towards Slade. He dodged it quickly and gave a signal. Sladebotts crept out from the corners of the room, encircling the titans.

"Titans go!" Robin shouted charging forwards into the mass of Sladebotts before him swinging his bo-staff randomly.

It took a while before Raven realised the battle had begun and noticing her fellow team-mates fighting without her she began to help also, unaware she was being watched.

She rapidly threw masses of destroyed Sladebotts at the rest of the enemies destroying a large number in one blow. She looked around quickly; Robin was fighting and needed no help. Cyborg was blasting everything within his radius with his cannon. Beast Boy was changing form so much that it was impossible to name each animal and Starfire was locked in combat with more Sladebotts, shooting firebolts and melting their circuits with ease.

Seeing no one needed help and most of the Botts where gone Raven set about searching for Slade. And there he was in the middle of the masses of destroyed Botts. She charged sending a column of black energy towards Slade, hitting him square in the chest and knocking him away from the debris. She flew towards him spell in mind to capture him when he laughed and pulled out a baton like staff.

"Wrong move!" He said dropping to one knee and slamming his short staff to the floor. As the top pops off like a grenade it flies up over Raven and Slade's heads blasting forth in a circle of blue energy that sweeps down t o the floor capturing them both in a field of blue and silver. "Looks like the mouse is trapped." He sniggered walking towards her. Raven backed away slightly willing her powers to teleport her out of the force field but nothing happened.

"Ah, ah, ah! We can't have you escaping now can we?" He said merrily. "This is a magic field. Any power you try to use will be absorbed into the force field making it stronger and harder to break free of! Isn't it brilliant?"

"Not particularly." She said watching his every move unaware that her friends had defeated all of the Sladebotts and where now furiously shouting and banging on the field.

"Oh, look! We've got an audience! How splendid." He laughed gesturing to his right. Raven glanced and saw her friends shouting out to her, but she heard nothing.

"Why can't I hear them?" She said angrily.

"Oh don't worry they can't hear us either, and I've so wanted to have a private conversation with you for a long time!"


	6. Chapter 6 Captured

Waaaaaaaaa! That was a long chapter! It took me ages! I hope you like it! I'm picking up the pace and adding more drama! Heeeheeeheee I'm sooo evil

N/A: I don't own Teen Titans never have, never will.

_Recap:"Why can't I hear them?" She said angrily._

"_Oh don't worry they can't hear us either, and I've so wanted to have a private conversation with you for a long time!"_

Chapter 6

Robin destroyed the last Sladebott and looked up to search for Slade himself. His attention was pulled however to his friends running towards a bluish dome at the far end of the warehouse and called out to them.

"Where's Slade?" He shouted to Beast Boy.

"In that thing…" He said worriedly.

"What?" Robin said unsure whether he wanted to know the answer.

"With Raven." He finished.

"What? No!" He said charging over to the field. His fears were true, there he was circling Raven. He banged on the side of the energy field shouting out to Raven. She didn't respond. _Doesn't she hear me? _He asked himself worriedly.

"Cyborg! Why can't we hear what's being said? Can you get her out of there?" He said hurriedly.

"I dunno man. This is a tough one. It's an energy field. She can't use her magic. We can see her but can't hear what's being said. I'll try and deactivate it and record what she says so I can lip read it later." He said circling the dome shaped field.

"Ok but hurry up, she's not herself!" Robin exclaimed still banging on the dome.

"Friend Robin? Could you not use the communicator?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"Starfire that's it! Your brilliant!" He said with glee grabbing the communicator and calling Raven. He could see the flashing red light, and watched as she reached into her cloak.

"Robin?" She asked her voice was full of fear.

"Raven don't worry we'll get you out." He said soothingly.

"Robin I don't think you can." She said glancing over to him.

"We will Raven. Don't worry." He replied thankful of a way to communicate with Raven. He watched with fear however as Slade closed in on Raven grabbing the communicator from her hand and kicking her to the floor. She fell hard and hit the side of the dome.

"Now, now Robin. I'm trying to have a private conversation here!" Slade cooed walking over to where Robin was still banging on the dome. Slade waved and chuckled. "I'm afraid you won't be able to have this connection for much longer. Goodbye!" He said beginning to crush the communicator with his hand. Before the transmission ended he heard Raven call out to him. It was faint but full of fear and worry. _Damn! She can't protect herself. What have I done? _

Raven stood up angrily pushing her cloak away from her front so she could use her hands to defend herself if necessary.

"What do you want Slade?" She snarled.

"Why to talk to you of course!" He laughed circling her again.

"Well, go on then say your piece." She growled at him. He was behind her now.

"You are coming with me." He said simply, "I thought those dreams would have cleared things up for you."

"So it was you in my dream. I won't come with you no matter what." She said turning to face him. He laughed and continued to circle her like prey.

"I don't think you understand the severity of the situation at hand. I can bring your father back." He said happily.

"You're lying." She said simply. She wouldn't even consider that Slade wasn't, it was impossible after all.

"I'm afraid dear that I am not. You see when you destroyed Trigon the Terrible you forgot one little detail." He stopped in front of her and placed his hands on his hips.

"And what, prey tell, was that?" Raven sneered glancing at her friends who where watching with terror..

"He lives on in you! Lurking in your soul, which is as black as hell itself he lives. You see, when you destroyed him he split his soul and sent some of it into you, so he could come back and eliminate your friends! You see he is not powerful enough to take his own form again and he cannot destroy the world but as your friends stopped him he became angered. He left his soul in you so he could possess you and annihilate them using you so their deaths are left on your conscience!" He laughed evilly throwing his head back with amusement. Raven stumbled backwards. _It can't be true! It can't be. _

"Then why are you here?" She asked sombrely looking at the floor.

"Because I can destroy him, and stop him." He said looking back down at Raven.

"Why?" She asked fearfully, _He wouldn't do this for any reason!_

"Because I want to destroy the titans myself!" He said folding his arms.

"How do I know you're not lying?" She asked.

"You can read my mind if you want." He replied.

"I need to touch your head. I cannot when you have your mask on." Raven replied. _What will the titans think when I reads his mind they'll think I'm betraying them! But it must be done!_

"Very well, but I still have a smaller mask on underneath this one, something like Robin's. How is he by the way? I can see he's worried about you, look, he's watching, he thinks I'm going to kill you." He said looking back over to the titans waving at them again. Raven hung her head in shame and glanced up to meet the gaze of her friends. They were worried. But mostly Robin. She could feel his emotions it was too much. She turned away and fell to her knees shaking her head. The number of different emotions she felt emitting from him was unbelievable. It was wearing her out just thinking about them.

"Getting upset are we?" Asked a familiar voice mockingly. He offered his hand to help her up.

"Shut up. Can't you stop them from seeing us?" She said knocking his gloved hand away and standing up by herself.

"No, it's much more fun this way." He laughed.

"Just take the mask off." She snarled. He nodded and removed the metal orange and black mask from his face. What Raven saw beneath it shocked her. Slade had grey hair, it was long and swept up into a low ponytail. He was old! The mask he wore covered most of his features except his forehead.

"Shocked at my age?" He said throwing the mask to one side and glancing at the titans they were all shocked.

"Come here." She said quietly eyes still averted from the titans. He stood in front of her silently and she raised her hands to his head. Her cool fingertips met the warm skin at his temples and she relaxed her mind. Images were sent flashing into Raven's mind. She saw him researching Trigon, she saw him fighting the titans, she saw a woman, and unbelievable wave of sadness swept over her and she flinched but still continued. She saw him as a child, growing up, his parents dying, him killing, she saw Trigon again. It was becoming too much. And then she found the memory she needed. It was just as she destroyed her father. It was very faint but she saw his soul split and half of it shattered. The other half went unnoticed into her chest. _No! What he is saying is true! _She gasped and released his head stumbling backwards. She fell to the floor and scrambled away holding her head in her hands. _No, what could she do?_

"So it's true…" She whispered.

"Yes." He said solemnly rolling his neck and stretching. He sighed with discomfort and Raven glanced up at him. "You made me remember some things I had made myself forget long ago."

"I…why did you tell me? What will you gain from this?" She asked still on the dusty floor, her friends forgotten at the moment.

"Like I said before I want to kill them." He muttered looking at the titans in question. "Now, down to business. You are to come with me and I will remove his soul from your own." She looked up at him again pulling her hood down and standing up.

"I know what you say is true but how do I know you won't just kill me instead?" She questioned walking confidentially over to him her cloak billowing in the unseen wind dramatically.

"Because if I kill you then Trigon will reanimate your dead body and kill anyone and everyone in his way. Including me, and I would very much like to stay alive." He sniggered reaching down to his mask and replacing it to his face.

"Well what will you do when you remove his soul?" She asked hands on her hips.

"Nothing you will stay with me." He said plainly.

"Why?"

"Because I have much bigger plans for you! Although I forgot to mention, you can have no contact with the titans so I will wipe your memory during the day." He said stretching again.

"What do you mean 'during the day'?"

"At night you will remember everything, but that is only if you are awake. I can't have you running away."

"After you remove the soul will I have my memory during the day?" She questioned. _I can't believe I'm even considering this!_

"Yes." He said finally.

"Blood bond." Raven said thoughtfully. "We will do a blood bond, that way if I come with you, you cannot break your promise. If you do I will be free to leave with my memory intact. What do you say?" She said contemplatively.

"So you're considering my offer are you?"

"Only if you promise not to harm the titans in any way!"

"Alright. So?" He questioned.

"I will come with you." She replied unhappily.

"How do we perform the blood bond?" He asked.

"Do you have a knife?"

"Yes."

"Give it to me." He reached into his pocket and drew out a long carven knife. He held the blade towards her then tossed it into the air and caught the blade offering the handle to Raven. She looked at the knife and thought of her friends. She couldn't look up because if she did she would most certainly break down. She took the knife and took off her cloak letting it drop to the floor.

"Give me your hand." She said.


	7. Chapter 7 Through anothers eyes

WOW I got a lot of reviews for the last chappie! Thanks everyone who has commented on the story so far I really like the support! I hope you all like this chapter. I'm in the middle of writing Chapter 9 at the moment so number 8 will be up soon. Maybe tonight!

N/A: I don't own Teen titans never have, never will!

Recap: _She took the knife and took off her cloak letting it drop to the floor._

"_Give me your hand." She said._

Chapter 7

Robin watched in horror as Slade continued to circle Raven. No fighting had occurred yet and Cyborg still couldn't remove the dome. He was getting worried. Robin had stopped banging on the dome and conversation between the titans was none existent. No one knew what to say so nothing was said. He watched as Slade stopped in front of her taking a quick look at the titans, Raven had her head bowed and slowly she glanced up at them as well. She locked gazes with Robin and he felt her fear, and sorrow. He wanted to just gather her up in a warm safe embrace but the stupid dome was the only ting preventing that. She looked away and fell to her knees shaking her head. Robin growled and looked at the team. Everyone was in shock. Raven never showed any weakness.

"Cyborg. Any closer to removing the dome?" He shouted his worry amounting even higher as Slade offered her a hand.

"Nearly there I think." He replied twiddling switches and pressing buttons on his robotic arm. Robin sighed hands still resting upon the blue surface of the field. _Raven, I'm sorry. _He looked back up at Raven and Slade only to see her hit is hand away and stand up defiantly. He smiled with pride, _at least she's still rebellious._ Robin watched the scene unfolding before him. Raven stood with her arms folded as Slade removed his mask. _What Slade removing his mask? _With a fierce curiosity and alarm Robin watched as Raven leant up and placed her fingers on his temples. _What was she doing? _

"Friend Robin what is friend Raven doing?" Asked a worried Starfire.

"It looks like she's going to read his mind. But why would she do that?" Replied Robin.

"I do not know friend Robin."

Robin finally was able to some degree to see what Slade looked like. He was old. He could tell that. His hair was long and grey swept into a ponytail and his skin was beginning to wrinkle slightly. He watched as she closed her eyes and pressed her fingers against his temples somewhat jealous of how close the two were together, but that was madness Slade was an enemy. Robin watched her face as her expression changed from fear to happiness, to anger, to sadness and then to horror. Flinching she opened her eyes and stumbled backwards falling over. Robin's heart twisted at the sight of Raven cowering on the floor her head in her hands. Suddenly she looked up _he must have spoken. _Robin thought desperately. He watched as she spoke to him still sat on the dusty floor until she stood up pulling her hood down. Her eyes flashed with anger. She strode over to him her cloak billowing, _oh this isn't good. _Robin gazed at Raven who stood confidently in front of Slade her hands on her hips speaking angrily at the man before her. Slade stretched his arms and Raven spoke again. This was beginning to be frustrating.

"Cyborg?" Called Robin angrily.

"Almost there! Almost, hold on just a little longer ok?" He shouted back with the same level of anger himself. Robin growled then sighed. Raven would be alright. She had to be.

"Errr guys." Called Beast Boy pointing at Slade and Raven.

"What?" Robin asked irritated.

"Look…" He replied. Starfire gasped and Cyborg's head shot up. Robin turned only to see that Slade had produced a knife. _Oh God! _

"CYBORG! GET THAT FORCEFIELD OFF NOW!" Roared Robin frantically banging on the blue dome once again.

"I'm hurrying!" Was the only reply. Robin watched with fear as Slade toyed with the knife. He tossed the knife into the air so he caught the blade and offered the handle to Raven. A wave of confusion swept over Robin as he watched Raven take the knife and remove her cloak. _What is she doing? _He questioned. With fear and curiosity he watched as Slade raised his hand towards her. She pulled his glove off roughly and looked up at him. Slowly she lowered the blade to his skin and sliced a long thin strip of skin open causing blood to pool in his hand. Much to Robin's horror she did the same to herself although she seemed unhappy and sad at the process. She pooled the blood into her hand and looked back up to Slade who had done the same thing. She looked away at the floor her expression unreadable. She tossed the blood into the air and stopped it with her magic. _Wait her magic was working now? _Slade did the same with his blood and she stopped it also. The blood merged and formed a short thin stick and it fell into Raven's hand. Robin stared at the pair as Raven begrudgingly passed it to Slade eyes averted and downcast with sorrow. She turned her back to him and folded her arms tightly over her chest as Slade crept over to her and whispered something into her ear. She dropped to her knees and he turned to face the titans. He waved happily and pulled a remote control from his pocket. Pointing it to the ceiling he pressed a button and the dome wavered then disappeared. He laughed looking back down at Raven then pressed another button vanishing himself before any of the titans could grab him. Robin looked around at his friends who all nodded. They knew what he was thinking. Raven was going to take this hard. She still hadn't moved from the spot when she fell to her knees and had made no move to get away. She just knelt there. Robin's heart twisted again as he walked calmly over to his kneeling comrade.

"Raven?" He whispered gently putting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. She flinched at his touch and looked at the floor. "Come on Raven, let's go." Robin offered his hand to her but she still ignored him. She bent her head lower as if in shame then stood up herself stumbling before falling back to her knees again. She landed on all fours the blood from her hand mixing with the dust and dirt from the warehouse floor. Robin offered his hand again hoping that this time she would allow him to help her. But once more she dismissed his hand and stood up silently. _Why won't she let me help her?_ He wondered mutely. Robin walked next to her at the slow pace she was leading ready to catch her if she should fall. Which she did within seconds. Raven lost the battle for conscious and slumped into Robin's arms. He sighed looking at his friends picking her up into his arms.

"Cyborg, can you take her in the car?" He asked turning to the half robotic man.

"Sure man, I mean you couldn't take her on the bike." He chuckled at took the now sleeping Raven from his arms.

"Starfire you'll have to ride with me. There won't be enough room for you in the car. Is that alright?" Robin asked.

"Of course friend Robin. But will friend Raven be alright?" She queried watching as Cyborg trailed off to the car with Raven.

"I think so. From what I saw Slade didn't actually do anything to harm her. But he may have emotionally hurt her. She probably needs some rest. Would you look after her?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Dude what did Raven do to her hand?" Asked Beast Boy somewhat frightened.

"I don't know." Robin replied simply. _But I will find out._


	8. Chapter 8 Learning to talk again

Wow another long Chapter! I hope you like this one. It was fun to write! I'll update as soon as possible!

A/N: I don't own Teen titans never have, never will!

Recap:_ "Dude what did Raven do to her hand?" Asked Beast Boy somewhat frightened._

"_I don't know." Robin replied simply. But I will find out._

* * *

Chapter 8

Raven awoke in her room. Her head was hurting it felt like she had been hit with a sledgehammer fifty times. She sat up clutching her head and looked around the room. It was only just 6:00am of the next day! She should really sleep more. Raven stood up gingerly, her throat was raw probably from coughing all night. She walked to her closet and picked out a leotard for the day. There was no way she would be able to sleep now that she was awake! She gently slipped out of her bedclothes and-_Wait bedclothes? I don't remember changing?_ She stood there for a moment racking her memory until she saw one of Starfire's hair clips. _She must have changed me! _Raven turned her attention back to her wardrobe and continued dressing herself. She pulled a cloak hastily on and walked slowly to her bathroom. She grabbed a cup of water and flinched dropping it. She caught the glass with her mind and turned to see her hand. It was bandaged roughly and then the memories came flooding back to her. Slade, the bond, her friends, the promise…Raven sighed and shook her head. She filled the cup with water drinking quickly. The cool substance relieved her throat and she turned her attention back to the matter at hand. Should she tell her friends? They would try and stop her she knew this. But she also knew that what Slade had said was the truth. Tiredly she crept to her door. She didn't want any of the titans to know that she was awake. She would be drowning in questions that she just didn't want to answer. She would just stay in her room for a few days, meditating…but she couldn't not after what she saw in Slade's mind. She sat at the window instead, unable to pick up a book and just stared outside onto the horizon not even flinching when the suns bright light pierced her eyes. It would take a long time before Raven came to turns to what was happening to her life.

* * *

Robin awoke late the day after Raven was captured. She had not stirred when being driven home and neither did she wake when Starfire changed her clothing. He needed to talk to her desperately, to get her back to normal but he feared that he could be loosing the one person her cared about most.

Robin quickly got up and showered then changed into his uniform and leaving his room. He set off towards the living area where he met a quarrelling team.

"…could have brain washed her you never know!" Said Beast Boy loudly arms folded across his chest.

"Don't be stupid BB we would have seen it happen." Replied Cyborg angrily.

"Yes friend Cyborg is correct we did not see the washing of the brain!" Starfire said quietly. "But friend Raven did not even notice my presence this morning when I entered the room-"

"You've seen Raven today?" Interrupted Robin walking fully into the room.

"Yes friend, she was awake but did not respond to my acts of conversing." She explained sadly.

"I'll go and talk to her. I need to know what he did to her." Robin said before turning on his heel and heading towards Ravens room. He strode along the corridor quickly finding himself outside the distraught titans room.

"Raven?" He called softly knocking on the door. _No response. I'll have to override the password. _He thought to himself while punching in the code. The door opened slowly and a bright light bleared into his eyes blinding him momentarily. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the sunlight but he walked into the empaths room without hesitation.

"Raven I'm glad to see you're awake. How are you?" He asked after spotting the woman by the window. She made no effort to reply. He walked further into the room so he stood closer to his comrade. "Raven?" He asked again touching her on the shoulder. She flinched at his touch again and shied away eyes still stuck on the horizon. "Come on you've got to talk to me. Please. I want to help you." He pleaded sitting on the window ledge also so she could see him no matter where she turned. They sat in silence for a long while. "Oh Raven, what has he done to you?" He muttered quietly before standing up and turning to leave the room. He was near the door when she finally spoke.

"He…he showed me things…" She said softly. Robin spun around quickly and looked at the woman. He could feel her pain; he could sense it with the way her voice broke when she mentioned 'him'.

"What did he show you?" Robin asked calmly walking back to her side eyes glued to hers although she still watched the horizon.

"Death…" She replied quietly her eyes finally falling from the sky.

"Whose death?" Robin enquired hopefully. _Maybe I'm getting through to her! _But no reply came. He asked the question again but still she remained silent. He sighed he probably wouldn't get her to say anything else. He bid her farewell and departed the room and made his way back to the other titans.

"What did she say man?" Beast Boy said excitedly.

"She said that he showed her things." He replied. " And when I asked what he showed her she said…"

"What?" Beast Boy asked again.

"Death." Robin said plainly. Starfire gasped and sat down heavily on the nearest chair while Cyborg just shook his head.

* * *

She would take a walk. It would clear her mind. Raven was sick of just sitting in her room for days. But where would she go? It was midnight after all. The roof! Raven always went to the roof when she was confused. The roof it was then. She decided against walking so teleported there. With a blink of an eye she was on the roof. She loved the cool breeze sweeping through her hair and the star sparkling brightly. But mostly she loved that she was alone-

"Raven?" A voice sounded on the 'deserted' rooftop. She froze cringing and turned to find the owner but she knew who it was before she even saw him.

"…hello…" She mumbled looking at her feet.

"How are you?" Robin said walking towards her with a worried expression.

"I am well." She said eyes still averted. He looked at her then questioningly before pulling her into a loving hug.

"I can't believe you're talking again. I thought I'd lost one of my team!" He whispered into her ear. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck. She was lost, unsure of how to react. She could feel his emotions running thick in the air and she was shocked of how strongly he felt. It brought tears to her eyes.

"Robin…" She whispered feebly trying to pull away but he held her even tighter as she tried to free herself. She didn't like being this close to Robin, not seeing as she would be leaving the titans very soon, she _couldn't_ be close to him. She fazed out of his arms and a few metres away, back turned and arms folded. She pulled her hood up as her eyes were now shining with tears, she couldn't let him see her like this. He would suspect something was wrong. "I…I have to go!" She said turning to head for the stairs when Robin stopped her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"What's wrong Raven? I won't let Slade get you again. I don't want to see you getting hurt again." He said softly his hand still on her arm. He lifted his hand and pulled down her hood much to her dismay. He gasped softly as he noticed how tears streamed down her cheeks. "…Raven…" He breathed sadly reaching up to her face. He gently wiped away her tears with his thumb and looked into her eyes. She could feel the grip on her arm loosening as Robin cupped her chin with his free hand. She returned his gaze with shimmering eyes uncertain of his motives. She couldn't help but glance at his lips. They looked so soft and curved faintly and invitingly. She looked away blushing ever so slightly until Robin lifted her chin so she would look him in the eyes again.

"I won't let him hurt you…" He whispered gently looking down at her with affection. Slowly with his lips meeting hers he closed the gap between them. His hand caressed her face holding her chin whilst the other came around her back and pulled her to him. Raven surrendered. Her lips parted underneath Robin's and their tongues twisted about each other in fiery pleasure as she brought her arms up around his back. She started to kiss him back as she thought about her promise…this couldn't happen…it would make her leaving so much harder on the both of them if…if she…She pulled away breathing deeply, lips parting from their longing touch and looked up into Robin's face for possibly the last time. She drew away then, freeing herself of his grasp looking confused her feelings now in turmoil.

"Robin…" She said breathlessly. "I…I can't…we can't…" She said looking into his eyes again.

"Why not? Why can't we do this?" He asked just as breathless as Raven was.

"Robin I-" She began but he silenced her with another kiss just as passionate as the last if not more. She pulled away again this was all too much.

"Robin you making this harder for me." She whimpered quietly. He looked down at her with sadness about to speak when they heard the alarm blearing.

"Trouble." He said softly. Raven turned away pulling her hood back over her head and walking towards the steps closely followed by Robin. They arrived shortly afterwards in the case room where all of the missions where planned. She looked up to see a very worried looking Cyborg Beast Boy and Starfire.

"Need I ask who it is?" Robin asked behind Raven.

"No, it's Slade." Cyborg replied grimly.

"Raven I want you to stay here." Robin said firmly.

"It doesn't matter what you want I'm going." She said departing the room cloak swirling defiantly. _This must be it…_She thought sadly _this is the last time I will be in Titans Tower._

"Damn." Robin muttered softly to himself.

"Robin I need to talk to you. It's important." Cyborg whispered watching Beast Boy and Starfire leaving chatting animatedly.

"Can't it wait until after the fight?" He asked exasperatedly following his friends.

A/N: I'm soooo evil...Heeeheeeheee what does Cyborg want to tell Robin? Does it have something to do with that recording he did? Hmmm? Heeeheeeheee.


	9. Chapter 9 It's hard to say goodbye

This chapter took a while. I didn't really know what to write. But…I'm glad it's done. I'll be going away next Tuesday so I'll try and update and add as many chapters as possible this week. Has anyone got any ideas on what could happen next? I'm open to suggestion. It would help a lot! Thanks for all of the comments!

A/N: I don't own teen titans never have, never will!

Recap: This must be it…_She thought sadly _this is the last time I will be in Titans Tower.

"_Damn." Robin muttered softly to himself._

"_Robin I need to talk to you. It's important." Cyborg whispered watching Beast Boy and Starfire leaving chatting animatedly._

"_Can't it wait until after the fight?" He asked exasperatedly following his friends._

Chapter 9

The titans were led to the very same warehouse where Slade had captured Raven, and Robin didn't like it at all. Something wasn't right. Something was out of place. They strode soundlessly into the warehouse again Raven strategically placed behind Cyborg so Slade couldn't get a hold of her. Robin couldn't bear to see her in his evil grasps. He shook his head then looked at his team, a fleeting glance at all the members before they entered the centre of the warehouse. A loud clapping noise sounded through the room. It was Slade. He jumped down a few metres in front of the group and laughed manically.

"I can't believe you actually came here again. Especially with Raven. Or has she not told what is to occur tonight?" He tilted his head to one side and Robin growled.

"Shut up Slade. What do you want?" Robin snarled taking his fighting stance up. Cyborg stood closer to Raven holding her cloak. While Starfire rose into the air eyes shining bright green and Beast Boy contemplated which form he was to take.

"We'll have none of that." Slade said irritated snapping his fingers. Once more out of the shadows came lurking Sladebotts. They crept forwards until the titans were encircled and stood and waited for their orders. Slade skulked closer to the team and stopped holding out his hand expectantly.

"Raven?" He called menacingly. "Come out come out Raven!" He cooed again.

"Shut up Slade!" Robin shouted edging closer about to pounce when Raven stepped forwards. She had gotten free of Cyborg's grasps and appeared in front of Robin.

"Slade." She growled angrily.

"Hello dear are you ready?" _What does he mean ready?_

"You said four days! It's only been two! I haven't told them yet!" Robin grabbed her arm shocked as she moved closer to the evil man in front of them. _What is she talking about? _He questioned worriedly.

"Told us what Raven? What are you talking about?" Robin asked still holding her arm tightly.

"Are you ready?" Slade asked again ignoring the other titans who had pulled up closer to Raven to stop her from doing anything stupid.

"Our bargain?" She asked eyes glued to Slade's mask. Now Robin was really confused _what bargain? What was she talking about? No this must be his doings! He must have led her to believe something terrible_. But Robin mostly worried about what she would do next. Raven was going to do something stupid. Slade nodded and snapped his fingers. The Sladebotts returned to the shadows.

"I'm keeping my side of the deal…now its time you kept yours. Raven come here." He said gesturing to his side. Robin mentally laughed. _There's no way Raven is going to go anywhere near him! _Much to his dismay Raven strode away from the team shaking free of Robin's tight grasp and stood at Slade's right side head bowed hood pulled up.

"Raven what are you doing?" He shouted walking closer. She stopped him with her powers and pushed him and the whole team further away.

"Raven come back!" Beast Boy called transforming into a cheetah ready to run and grab her.

Raven pulled her hood up to avoid eye contact with any of her friends. She stood next to her new master and inwardly sighed sadly.

"Can't we just go?" She asked Slade distressedly tears forming in her eyes. "I don't like doing this to them. They're still my friends."

"Very well. Titans say goodbye to your friend." He called his voice echoing loudly around the abandoned warehouse. "This is the last time you will see her alive."

"No Raven!" Called Robin frantically trying to get free of her powers.

"Goodbye…friends…" She called softly head bowed to the floor.

"No Raven don't. Raven!" He called again. Tears now flowed freely down her cheeks and various pieces of rubble exploded with black energy. Slade lifted his hand to the sky. He was holding the controller again and grabbed Raven's waist. She would have pushed him off as she did to Robin but she knew she couldn't. He pressed a button and the pair where gone. Leaving upset and frightened titans running to the now empty space.

They landed in a house, which seemed to be very grand and expensively decorated. But Raven barely noticed the décor or where Slade was actually leading her. She sat down on the luxurious double bed and whimpered. She couldn't even cry for she knew what would happen next.

"No Raven don't! Raven! He called anxiously._ I can't let her leave with him! _He could see the tears flowing down her cheeks. He could see them falling through the air and dropping to the floor mixing with the dust and dirt. Rubble exploded dangerously and Robin could once more tell that she did not want to leave. A wave of anger and jealousy swept over him as Slade lifted his hand to the sky holding the controller and grabbed her waist. _She would never deliberately let anyone hold her like that. She wouldn't even let me hold her like that!_ Suddenly her powers ceased to hold him back and he ran towards them jumping to grab her. He flew straight through them. Or rather where they had last stood. They were gone. _She _was gone. He would never forgive himself for this. He stayed sat on the floor until Cyborg came over to him.

"I told the others to go back to the tower." He said helping him up. He looked at him knowingly. "It's not all bad I suppose."

"Not all bad? _Not all bad?_" Robin shouted. "That man has just taken the woman I loved to god knows where and I don't even know if she's alright. And all you can say is that _its not all bad? _What the hell are you talking about?" He shouted blindly unaware that tears where now streaming down his face.

"No Rob I mean. Well you know I wanted to talk to you before we left?" Cyborg asked sadly.

"Yeah." Robin replied wiping his tears.

"I've been watching that video recording that I took. I know why she left with him." He said solemnly.

"What? Why?" Robin demanded quickly.

"To save us. I lip read what parts of the recording I could and found that what she did was the knife was called a 'Blood Bond'. She said that it would stop him from breaking his promise and if he did, break his promise that is that she could leave with her memory intact. She agreed to go with him to stop him from hurting us!" Cyborg said dramatically.

"Oh god…" Robin said weakly slumping to the floor again. "But how is that not bad? I mean we still don't know where she is!"

"Ah, that's something else I wanted to talk to you about. You see I've been working on a tracking device that will…theoretically go into the different dimensions. So I should be able to track Raven down. I put the device on her in the case room. I had a hunch that she would be leaving."

"Cyborg! You're brilliant!" Robin said jumping up and hugging him tightly. "Well lets go back to the tower and track her down!"

"One problem…" He said as Robin let him go.

"What?" Robin asked sadly?

"If we find her…which we will…she won't…she won't remember you." He said looking at his robotic feet. Robins heart practically stopped beating.

"She…she won't remember me?"


	10. Chapter 10 A New Home

A/N This is the complete chapter! Hurray!

I don't own teen titans, never have, never will!

Recap: _Robin's heart practically stopped beating. _

"_She…she won't remember me?"_

Chapter 10

Everywhere was black. Black, black, black. As far as the eye could see. Not that Raven really cared she was dreaming after all and her dreams had not been most pleasant lately.

She could sense rather than see the face looming above her and wonder why Slade was still tormenting her. She was with him in spite of everything. She sighed irritated and looked up to see that it wasn't Slade who was watching her it was Robin.

"Oh…hello Robin…" She said tiredly smiling to him. He growled and backhanded her face. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth, as she turned to stare shocked at the man above her.

"What the hell was that for?" She shouted angrily wiping the blood away with the back of her hand.

"Traitor…" He whispered maliciously. "Betrayer…deserter...absconder…" He laughed spitefully and his face disappeared, though the sound of his evil laughter still rang loud in Raven's ears.

She awoke with a jolt sitting bolt upright in bed. She was crying though she didn't realise it. With a shaking hand she ran her fingers through her damp hair and sighed loudly as if trying to remove all of her fears and worries. She looked around the room she was in sadly. It was large, much bigger than her old room but it was too fancy. The walls were all covered in a flower pattern of red and gold. The furniture was all a deep mahogany colour including the bed frame. Raven stood up slowly and made her way to the window. The curtains were drawn closed but she could see the rays of sunlight just seeping from underneath them, against all the odds. It was almost like a sign to her that even though al hope seemed to be lost to never give up. Hastily Raven wrenched the heavy blood red drapes back and sunlight blinded her. It was nice to feel the warmth of the sun after feeling so cold in her nightmares, though her nightmares had only just begun. Raven looked around below the house she was in. There were no houses to be seen. Just lots of wide-open land with trees and grass everywhere. She almost smiled…almost. She had always like the countryside, what a shame she was here now under the worst circumstances possible.

She gazed at the landscape once again scrutinising it more closely now. She noticed that the horizon could be seen, unusual when in the country. But this place was like no other. She could see a large mountain in the distance surrounded by life. Trees and plants bordered the base of the mountain with their yellow and green glory, surrounding it with an emerald glow. The horizon was clear apart from the cliff, which shone brightly, glowing golden in the morning sunlight. Grasses swayed in the morning breeze and birds chatted animatedly. Raven opened the window and leant out. She turned and looked to the left. She could see a large hill and perched upon it were the most delicate looking ruins. Below the hill there was a large lake. Its surface shimmering brightly as the sun grazed the cold expanse of water lightly with its golden grace. Tall and old trees surrounded the lake partially curving and entwining around each other in tranquillity as vines crawled around the bark resting until nightfall. Raven smiled slightly. If she were to live anywhere in captive she would most definitely like to live here. She stopped then, shaking her head and shut the window hastily drawing the curtains so she could not see the beautiful landscape around her. She whimpered quietly. _I am a traitor._ She thought sadly, maybe her dream was a mere prophecy and she had, had so many of them in her life_. I can't believe I am actually liking my new home…I can't…I can't…I can't like my life…not without…them…him. _Turning from the window she walked to the door, she wouldn't stay in this room any longer. Plus she should look around the house while she could, it wouldn't be wise to get lost…not with Slade as a new 'master'.

She opened the door not worrying about noise and looked around the hallway. It was fairly simple, red walls, red carpets and the same dark furniture. There were pictures however. Raven wandered along the corridors, winding in and out of the different passageways, becoming acquainted with her new home. She stopped now and then to observe some of the pictures on the walls. They looked as though they had been painted with such love and framed with such care. She sighed and shook her head turning left to go down the final corridor. It was darker than the others. The walls were a deeper shape of red, the wooden floor became even shadowed and the furniture was not to be seen. The pictures had left the walls and only small windows remained. There was only one door down this corridor, shrouded in darkness it was. _Rather foreboding_ Raven thought sarcastically. No doubt this was where Slade was and she didn't want to encounter him just yet. With only a creak of the floorboard she swiftly turned and fled back to her room, which now seemed more appealing than last.


	11. Chapter 11 Leave Her?

A/N Wooow! Chapter 11 yeah! I'm going away tomorrow so this is probably going to be the last update for a while! I'll make sure to leave you on a cliffie!

I don't own teen titans, never have, never will!

Recap: _With only a creak of the floorboard she swiftly turned and fled back to her room, which now seemed more appealing than last.

* * *

_

Chapter 11

* * *

Robin followed Cyborg hurriedly back to the Titans' tower. He had merely nodded to acknowledge Beast Boy and Starfire who were watching him with reserved fear and curiosity. They turned away as he burst through the doors into the hall in hot pursuit of Cyborg. Robin spotted him walking briskly into his room and followed him rapidly. Cyborg was sat at his computer desk with papers strewn around him, various notations and calculations scribbled on each page.

"Rob, come and see. I'll show you the video recording I took!" Cyborg said switching his computer from standby. Robin nodded and sat down, watching with anger and hatred as Slade taunted Raven, the whole scene playing out before his eyes again. He cracked his knuckles slightly and Cyborg glanced at his angry face.

"Erm, yeah I worked out what she said, you know lip reading and all, so here you go…" Cyborg said handing Robin a handful of papers. Robin said nothing just read the paper. He read the papers stopping to consider possible retorts from Slade and looked up at Cyborg.

"Whose soul is she talking about?" He asked fearing the worst.

"I assumed it was her fathers, it would be the only reason she would leave for us." He replied sombrely.

"She's too damn proud. Always ready to do what's right, what's best for us…why didn't she just _tell us_?" He asked putting his head in his hands.

"Because she knew you would stop her. But not only you we would have as well. We would have said no you can't go! Then started spouting all these promises that we would remove this _soul_ and she would be alright…but I fear _we _would not have been able to give her the help she needs."

"So you're saying that we should leave her there? With him?" Robin asked shaken.

"I think that she will be alright…for now…" He said carefully.

"I can't believe you're even considering leaving her there!" Robin snarled angrily.

"Look Rob, I know you care about her but…I don't think we could help her just yet. I think we should leave her until Slade has removed the soul. Then we'll make our move." Cyborg replied calmly.

"Can you at lest tell me where she is?" Robin replied quietly.

"Sure Rob, sure…" Cyborg mumbled putting a comforting hand on his leaders shoulder before turning back to his computer. Cyborg began to track Raven using the devise he had created silently. Robin waited with a calm exterior although his inner emotions were in turmoil. "Here you go…" Cyborg said pointing to the screen. A purple dot was visible on the map. She was in England.

* * *

A/N Heeeheeeheee I just had to include England! I am English afterall! GO ENGLAND! Respect for the english yeah! 


	12. Chapter 12 A Devious Plan

A/N Hellllooooooooooooo I'm baaaaaack! Hurray! This chapter is a lot longer. And thankfully I have a lot more material to use in this fanfic! I must still warn you that my exams are near soooo don't get used to this story being updated regularly.

I don't own teen titans, never have, never will!

Recap: _Robin waited with a calm exterior although his inner emotions were in turmoil. "Here you go…" Cyborg said pointing to the screen. A purple dot was visible on the map. She was in England._

* * *

Chapter 12.

* * *

Raven awoke due to the same dream. _Robin,_ she thought wearily. It had been three days. Food and water had always been placed in her room and she knew her way around the house well enough now not to get lost. Slade hadn't made an appearance yet and Raven was thankful although she had a feeling that he would appear when she least expected it. She found herself in the library, her head resting upon a large book concerning travel between the different dimensions. Sighing and yawning she sat up and glanced around the lightening room. It was only just dawn and morning's first light was just peeking above the mountains in the distance. Raven had no idea she was being watched in the shadows by an unseen figure. She had been in this godforsaken place for at least a month now and no fresh air was beginning to take its toll on her. A_ month _of sitting in one goddamn house and doing nothing all day bar reading and meditating. This however is basically what she did when she was at titans tower, except for the fact that every now and then she had to go and 'fight crime' as Robin would say. _Robin, _Raven sighed at the thought of her former leader and inwardly cringed. She kept replaying the last time spent with him. When she left his side, his hurt face, calling out to her-_Stop it! This isn't going to help._ She sighed again putting her head in her hands and slumping back into her chair. It was then that the concealed figure stepped out of the shadowed corner.

"So you're finally awake then." Slade observed casually.

"So you're finally showing your face then?" She retorted harshly.

"The separation of the souls will begin in a two weeks, from now on your memory will be altered throughout the day. Say goodbye to your memories because today is the last day you will have them properly."

"Why don't you just remove them altogether, I mean wouldn't it be easier?" She questioned annoyed.

"If I removed you're memory completely you would be of no use to me."

"Perfect." She muttered.

"Something is on your mind, what is it?" He asked ignoring her mutterings.

"My room."

"Do you dislike it?"

"No its just…I have none of my own belongings and I'm goddamn sick of wearing the same leotard everyday."

"What do you want me to do?" He sniggered sitting on the table in front of her.

"I want to go back to the tower to collect my possessions but I can't waltz in with the titans there so I need you to…" She hesitated.

"To..?"

"Create a diversion." She finished confidentially.

"When you say diversion you mean a bank robbery or heist?" He asked casually toying with his gloves.

"Yes, but I don't want anyone to get hurt…especially my friends." Raven explained seriously.

"Very well. When?"

"Tonight. I want my belongings before my memory is altered." She paused looking at the floor in trepidation and breathed deeply waiting for a response from her new 'master'.

"I will prepare…and Raven, don't even think to double-cross me."

* * *

She had been gone for a month now. When Robin had told Starfire and Beast Boy they were not going to search for her they were also devastated. Robin had not spoken to anyone for a week, and barely eaten ever since she left and not slept at all. The lack of asleep was beginning to show as dark circles underneath his eyes began to form. He stood up abruptly silencing any conversations that could have been going on.

"I'm not hungry." He stated picking his plate up and moving to the sink.

"Come on Rob, you've hardly eaten anything since she-" Cyborg began.

"I'm-not-hungry." Robin replied angrily turning and leaving the room. He couldn't take it any longer, their concerned faces, constant bickering and worrying. He needed to get out of the tower, even if for a few minutes and since no one had needed the titans for jobs he had, had nothing to do. The city was safe and the alarm had ceased to blear ever since Raven left and he almost wished that something would happen just so he could take his mind off the one person he missed the most.

He just walked. Walked and walked and walked. Thinking, thinking about everything and nothing. Soon he found himself outside Raven's room. Punching in the overriding code he let the door slide open, the faint hiss of an unapproved entrance rang in his ears as he stepped slowly into the missing titans' room. The door closed behind him with the same disapproving hiss and he was left in complete darkness. _This was how she likes her room though. _He though sadly walking to the heavy drapes and pulling them back, letting daylight touch his friends belongings once again. He relished in the warmth and heat from the sun then slowly he turned to face the room again. Everything was how it would have been except something seemed out of place. _There! Photographs. _He strode quietly over to her usually tidy table and looked upon its contents. Pictures. There where pictures of everyone on the team. Pictures showing when the team was first formed, they all looked so young! He shuffled through the pack looking at the photos reliving forgotten memories, smiling even laughing at times until he came back to the first picture. He stood up solemnly for somehow he had managed to find himself in Raven's chair, and placed the pictures back upon the table. _She must have been looking through them before we left for the mission._ He sighed deeply and turned to leave. He stepped on something by the table and he stopped. The crinkle of paper had captured his attention and he knelt down to pick up the paper. He found once it was in his hand that it was another photograph. It was of him and Raven. Robin was as usual smiling and laughing whereas Raven was gloomy and hidden underneath her heavy hooded cloak. He sighed again and sank to the floor looking at the picture and revelling in the memory of the woman he lost. It was then he noticed, after staring at the photo for so long that it was stained with something. Looking closer her found it was…water? Or was it tears? He dropped the picture immediately and stood up taking in a deep shuddering breath before leaving the now sunshine filled bedroom of his lost companion.

* * *

Robin walked into the living room finding his friends watching a film on the television. He was about to comment on the film and ask to join them when an alarm bleared out causing red lights to flash on and off irritatingly.

"Damn." He muttered walking to the case room followed by his friends. The computers showed the team where the problem was. It was only a bank robbery, down town. _A rough area._ Robin turned to his friends and gave them their orders they were minimal. It was only a simple bank robbery after all.

Robin stepped into the deserted bank glancing around and surveying the situation.

"Cyborg any clues as to who is behind this robbery?" He asked quietly his eyes not leaving the empty room before him.

"Yeah, and you're not gonna like who it is…" He muttered walking into the room silently. Growling Robin took a few steps further into the deserted room only to have a deep menacing laugh ring out and encircle the team, echoing loudly in each of their ears.

"Dude," Beast Boy whispered frantically "I only know one super evil guy with that laugh…"

"Slade…" Snarled Robin his eyes darting from the shadows to the ceiling to the floor and even behind them. "Show yourself coward!"

"Oh, a coward I'm am I?" Came the same voice again only this time it was before the team " And just think I was going to tell you about your little friend." He appeared then as if from thin air and stood hands on his hips and head cocked to one side mockingly.

"Where's Raven? If you've even laid one finger on her-" Robin began wrathfully merely to be cut off by Slade's annoying voice.

"I haven't touched her…yet." He replied laughing at the way Robin was being restrained by his teammates.

"Shut up Slade, what do you want with Raven? Are you trying to use her as a portal for her father?" Cyborg asked angrily releasing Robin from his tight grasp.

"No I have much bigger plans for your friend. Although I don't suppose I should call you her friends, I mean after all you haven't even bothered to search for her!" Everyone was silent and Slade laughed in amenacingly. Starfire looked at the floor saddened by the prospect and sank down to themarble floor, her eyeslost their brightness and a tear dropped from her face. Beastboy simply looked awayandCyborg growled inwardly. No one noticed the hurt upon Robins' face nor that his mask was damp with not only sweat but tears.

"But she isn't that far away really. I mean this whole little get together was her idea." Slade began again enjoying inflicting emotional pain upon his enemies.

"What do you mean 'her idea'?" Beast Boy asked incredulously looking back towards Slade again.

"This," Slade began gesturing to the bank and then themselves."This is just a distraction to lure you away from the tower so she can collect her belongings without hassle."

"You're lying." Robin stated. _He couldn't possibly be telling the truth._

"Am I?" He laughed coldly and ironically."Look at this." He said pulling out a round shaped disc. He entered a code into the disc and turned to face the titans again all of whom where watching him with fear and curiosity. "This is my way of communicating with little Raven, like you with your communicators. It displays a picture showing me where and what she is doing right now. Shall I call her? And see where she is?" Without pausing for an answer he pressed a button and a screen flipped up.Slade waited for Raven to answer the ring of her phone and-

"Master I have almost finished collecting my belongings are you finished with the titans?" Raven asked, her head was bowed and she had not seen the upset faces of her teammates watching her.

"No, they are still here." Slade replied amused.

"What do you mean still ther-" She began looking up only to see her friends gazing at her with disturbed and distressed faces. She growled and cut the connection off as Slade turned to face his opponents.

"Well you heard the lady, she needs more time!" He laughed taking up a fighting stance and waiting for them to attack. The team turned to find Robin but he was nowhere to be seen. Sighing Cyborg turned to face the evil man before him shouting loudly "Titans Go!"


	13. Chapter 13 Can You Love a Demon?

A/N Right this is the next instalment into my absolutely terrible story! Hope you enjoy it! And thanks for the reviews everyone!

I don't own teen titans, never have, never will.

Recap: _The team turned to find Robin but he was nowhere to be seen. Sighing Cyborg turned to face the evil man before him shouting loudly "Titans Go!"

* * *

Chapter 13 _

* * *

Robin had left the titans to deal with Slade. He … he had to find her, to speak to her even if it was just to say…goodbye. He cringed at the thought of never seeing her again and slowed the motorbike down. He was at his destination. Titans Tower. The giant T-shaped building loomed above him ominously and looked rather foreboding in the darkness without any lights. Silently he entered his home, years of sneaking and stealth put into practise for the most important mission he had ever come across. Such as strange place to be sneaking though, his own home, the home, which looked unfamiliar to him now. The rooms he passed through looked lifeless, dead, all as silent as tombs and he left each one, his fear and dread mounting with every minute he spent away from _her_. 

Finally he reached it. The door. _Her_ door. He walked slowly towards it careful not to make a noise and found it was ajar slightly. He pressed his back up against the cool brickwork walls and peered into the room. There she was. Just like Slade had said. She was walking around calmly tossing her belongings into a black portal, which most probably led to her new home, to England. Unsure what to do he just watched her, with mild curiosity and sadness. She stopped then…ah thinking she was. _What about though?_ He watched as she walked to the window the black portal disappearing into thin air and she lent against the wall and sighed deeply. The sigh was not happy, not satisfied with a job well done but full of guilt, grief and sorrow. He gazed at her, staring as she clenched her fist and lent her head against the pane of glass before her. She banged her fist upon the glass then, growling quietly as she did so. He couldn't bear it any longer. Being so close to this woman that caused him to feel so many emotions he never knew he had all at once yet being so far away from her was torturous. He entered the room as stealthily as her had entered his home and walked towards her. He stepped on something. Cursing the noise that seemed to echo in the quiet room he looked on at Raven. She had frozen, like when he had disturbed her in the bathroom. But she did not turned to face the intruder this time just sighed instead quietly.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell _me_ Raven?" He whispered so quietly she almost thought that she had imagined him speaking. Involuntarily she noticed how he said me, why didn't she tell _him_. She let her hand slide down the glass, slowly and waited, waited for him to come over and hit her, like in her dreams, like in her _premonitions_. She waited. Nothing happened. Slightly confused she sighed inwardly and he spoke again, asking the same question, this time only more harshly. She remained silent, her voice wouldn't work…she couldn't even look at him for the guilt. She heard his footsteps behind her and waited for the heartbreaking blow that he was surely to provide. He tightly grasped her arms and spun her around so she would face him, so she would look at him, but she refused and looked at the floor. 

"Raven." He said almost angrily. "Raven look at me." Still she said nothing but bow her head further eyes welling up with tears that were clearly to fall. He shook her his grip tightening painfully and she winced. Then it hit her. She could just leave. Leave the pain, the heartache and sorrow for tomorrow her memories would be gone. Her brows furrowed and she noticed more clearly how tightly he was holding her. She would bruise he was hurting her. With her mind she contemplated his position, he was unaware head bowed down to hers unprotected. Without a second thought she raised her head and head butted him. He fell back yelping in surprise and she backed away, stumbling in the process. She waited for him to regain his composure and she rubbed her arms, bruises were already appearing.

"That hurt Raven." He said simply looking at the way she rubbed her arms soothing the pain.

"You hurt me." She replied with equal shortness turning to leave.

"So you're going then? Leaving me without a proper goodbye." He called doubtfully and Raven stopped head bowed slightlyin guilt. She turned and looked over her shoulder to him. The sight was heart wrenching. He stood so dejectedly, arms held loosely at his side head bowed ever so slightly.

"You know I never wanted this Robin." She said softly turning to face him again. "You know I never wanted to leave everyone."

"Why didn't you just _tell_ us? We could have helped you we could have-" He began hopefully but he cut him off.

"Don't," Raven said covering her eyes with a hand, she sighed. "…Don't fill me with _false_ hope…you can't help me." She finished in a shuddering breath, her voice wavered as if she was crying and Robin stepped over to her.

"We could try…" He spoke softly, his words caressing her very soul as he moved closer again.

"You don't understand." She breathed frantically putting her head in her hands.

"Why won't you let me in Raven? Let me understand!"

"I…I can't." She whispered through her hands.

"Why did you leave with _him_ of all people?" He began after a long silence. Raven shook with anger, she knew that he would react like this sometime soon, the niceties were gone, replaced with anger and scorn.

"Stop it." She whispered so quietly he did not hear her.

"You could have told us…"

"Stop it." She said again but a little louder but still Robin seemed oblivious.

"Your _friends_, you could have told your friends…" Robin was talking louder now, he was close to shouting now, and lost in his sadness and anger and guilt that he did not see the woman cowering in the corner of the room surrounded by a writhing black aura.

"Stop it." She said again once more louder still but Robin remained unaware or was too engrossed in his own thoughts and emotions to realise the harm he was inflicting.

"We of all people you should have been able to talk to. To ask for help."

"Stop it."

"You're **stupid** Raven. Stupid. You should have told us."

"Stop it." She whimepered her pleas were becoming increasingly louder and she was clutching her head now trying to block out his angry, hurtful words.

"You were just being selfish and noble. You're too goddamn proud…"

"Stop it!" The tears were now flowing freely down her face and objects in the room were shattering, all encircled with her dark aura.

"Did you want to go with him? Do you like him is _that_ it?" He was shouting now, blinded by his own anger.

"Stop it!" She shouted his words becoming increasingly spiteful, each word cutting into her like a dagger.

"Is this_ really_ you or has the demon in your blood taken over, because I could forgive you if it has…"

"**STOP IT!**" She screamed holding her head still but covering her ears.

Robin snapped out of his trance with Ravens scream and looked over at her. She was crouched over; knees bent together, hands clamped over her ears and was crying…he made _Raven_ cry. She was whimpering, repeating over and over for him to stop and he finally realised what he had said.

"Raven…Raven I'm sorry…I…I didn't know what I was saying…please Raven." He pleaded with her walking over to her cowering form and placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched away violently as if his hand burnt and ran. _No, no, no, no!_ He thought suddenly as he took off behind his howling teammate.

"Raven come back. Please I'm sorry!" He shouted after her frantically. She was running fast, unbelievably fast and Robin was having a hard job keeping up with her. But finally she stopped and they were on the roof. Raven was at the edge of the tower motionless, and for a moment he thought she would jump.

"Raven…" He said softly standing next to her. He could see how the tears had stained her cheeks and guilt filled him up. "I never meant any of those things I said down there. Please Raven give us a chance to help you. Give _me_ a chance. Raven…I love you." She looked at him then her breathing still shuddering slightly from her tears and looked into his masked face. He face was devoid of all emotion bar confusion and shock.

"How could you love a demon like me?" She spoke softly her voice breaking at the mention of her demon heritage. She knelt then looking at the floor one knee raised and the other touching the dusty ground. Head bowed she drew her hands back. She through the head up to see his face oncemore and thrust her hands out towards him throwing him away with her dark magic.

* * *

He groggily sat up waking after the sudden attack. He jumped up and surveyed the roof top memories flooding back to him. She was gone.

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaa! Hurray its done! Sorry for taking so long to upload it. It might be a while before the next one is uploaded. Eeeek (avoids flying projectiles) sorry...! 


	14. Chapter 14 I Lied

A/N: Wow this has taken a very shortwhile! This chapter is just to show you what happends to Raven when she returns.And remember don't get used to my uploading chappies here for a while!

I don't own teen titans never have, never will!

Recap: _She was gone._

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Raven had fled the rooftop, running almost finally accepting her new life, or what would be her new life. She appeared in her room only to find she was not alone. She sniffed and turned away from Slade. 

"What do you want?" She asked coldly wiping her eyes.

"It is time to remove you memories. Turn around and remove your chakra. Raven now!" He said sternly. She obeyed silently wincing as she tore the gem from the centre of her forehead and slowly turned to face him.

"Good. I will put this memory device into the wound in your forehead now. It will hurt." His voice was almost laughing as if he was enjoying Raven's pain. She groaned slightly and the thought but lifted her head so he could reach the now bleeding gash.

"Just do it." She muttered closing her eyes tightly.

"Just one last thing. You do remember our first meeting don't you?" He asked, Raven simply nodded in reply eyes still tightly shut. "You won't regain your memories after tonight. _I lied_." And before she could react he had violently plunged the stylus into her forehead. She screamed, and ear piecing, glass breaking scream and Raven collapsed, her mind and memories leaving her.

* * *

THREE HOURS LATER.

* * *

Slowly she sat up rubbing her head she looked around. 

"Where am I?" She asked fearfully. "Who are you?"

"I am your Uncle, and you are in England." He replied laughing under his breath.

"Why don't I remember you?"

"Because you were in a fight, with my greatest enemies. The Teen Titans."

"What happened, why did they do this to me?" Raven exclaimed angrily clenching her fists.

"They purposely removed your memories to spite you, and to spite just...justbecause we are enemies. They are bad people, but still they think they are heroes. I was gravely hurt when i tried to protect you..and do you know what I want?"

"What?" Raven stood up and faced her 'uncle' with gratitiude.

"Revenge!"

* * *

_It would be seven years before the titans met again._


	15. Chapter 15 Anacia or Dragonius?

A/N Hello again…heeeheeeheee! The plot thickens! Mwahahahaha! Ahem…anyway I hope you enjoy it!

I don't own teen titans never have never will!

Recap: _It would be seven years before they met again._

* * *

Chapter 15

He was dreaming. Dreaming again. The same nightmarish dream he had when she had left seven years ago. And now he was seeing it all over again, although this time it was harsher, more shattering.

Raven stood before him frowning slightly at his words. He had been harsh, spitting while he spoke and mocked her. He hadn't really meant it, although she didn't know that. He expected the dream to continue, as always, waiting for the same heartbreaking words to come from her lips, 'I hate you'. But she smiled. God her smile was beautiful

"What are you doing?" She laughed hands on her hips.

"I-What?" He began slightly confused.

"What are you doing on the ground silly?" She replied happily.

"I…I don't know." He said truthfully getting up from the dusty ground. He looked around. They were in a warehouse…it seemed familiar…"Where are we?"

"Where he took me." She replied still smiling.

"He t-took you?" He stuttered remembering Slade finally. He looked away ashamed he had forgotten, muttering an apology.

"It doesn't matter." She said quietly. "I need your help." At this he looked up. She had changed. He tried to move towards her but his feet where stuck to the ground. Her appearance, it was different. Her hair was longer, she was thinner, and there were bruises, scars, and blood, what had happened to her? She raised her head so she could look at him. Blood was dripping from the corner of her mouth and slowly falling from her nose. She put her hand to her stomach, and winced as more blood flowed from in between her fingers. He had tried to move again, but his feet still seemed glued to the dirty floor. She breathed deeply, it was pained, and a wheezing noise erupted from her throat.

"I-I need your help Robin." She gasped.

* * *

He shot upright in bed. Sweat dripping from his naked chest and face. Gasping from fright he ran a shaking hand through his long hair. He hadn't been called Robin since she left. He was Nightwing now. But it wasn't the name that frightened him. It was Raven. She…she was-He stood up and walked slowly to the bathroom pulling on a mask along the way he hoped what he had seen was not a premonition. He padded into the cold bathroom, and stared into the mirror, _Raven._ He hadn't dreamt about her since…since…He broke down, face in his hands he cried, shedding tears that he had been harbouring in his heart for oh so long. He leant against the wall, sliding down until he met the floor and sobbed. _Raven, my Raven.

* * *

She had been summoned. Oh no was her initial reaction as she hoped he wouldn't-best not to think about that. She walked briskly to her uncle's study, armour still attached, and swords on her hip and across her back she was still sweating from her training session but there was no time for bathing. She arrived at the study within two minutes and knocked loudly._

"Enter." Was the simple reply and she quietly but briskly entered. She stood before her uncle bowing deeply before straightening and regarding him properly.

"Good Morning uncle." She said politely.

"Anacia, I have a mission for you." (A/N Anacia is pronounced Anna-thee-ah)

"Thank you uncle" Anacia replied bowing again.

"Do you remember the Teen Titans?"

"How could I forget, they made me loose my memories. What is it that you ask of me?"

"I need you to deliver a…present, and obtain some equipment for my shields. They will not recognise you, as you will be wearing a disguise…from now on you are a man called Dragonius." (A/N Dragonius is pronounced Drag-o-knee-us)

"But what about my-" Anacia began unsurely gesturing towards her chest.

"You will bind your chest, it will ensure you look like a man. Your costume is in your personal chambers now."  
"Thank you."

"There will be a mask you will wear it at all times. No exceptions! Understood?"

"Yes uncle. What about my voice?"

"There is a distorting devise embedded into the mask that will change the wearer of the masks voice. Now down to business, here is the package I want you to deliver to the Titans. You will only address the leader. He has changed his name from Robin to Nightwing, there will be pictures in your room also along with personal details of each member."

"Good. How should I refer to you…if I must?" Anacia asked thoughtfully.

"Anacia you will call me your master, and you are my apprentice however if they want a name I…am called Slade. I will give a briefing on the mission as we depart this afternoon. The attack will commence tonight."

"Thank you uncle, may I be excused?" Anacia asked politely.

"Yes." Slade said watching his niece turn away and run out of the room happily. The purple hair flowing in the slight breeze that passed through the house.

* * *

Anacia stood in the shadows of a warehouse. She had stolen and hidden the neutraliser where no one would even find it but her and waited. Waited for the Titans so she could give Nightwing his present. She sighed and pulled the mask on from hereon in she was a man. She turned the distorting voice frequency on and tested the voice. It was deep, soft and enticing. Her thoughts where shattered as she heard a noise. They were here. Finally. She slinked back into the shadows and remained silent, waiting for them to enter the warehouse properly. She then saw them, four heroes barely older then herself…himself she corrected. If I'm going to be like a man, I need to act like a man. She walked out of the shadows silently and watched with a mild curiosity as the four heroes froze. Nightwing stepped forwards. This is going to be fun.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He called bravely. Anacia didn't reply, just watched as he became more angered at her silence. He shouted it again, this time only louder and she continued to watch curious. She felt like she knew this man, but then again, theses were the people who caused her to loose her memories.

"Didn't you hear? Or are you deaf?" Shouted the half-robotic man. Ah, Cyborg. She turned to regard the man before shortly turning back to face Nightwing.

"I have nothing to say to you Victor." She said. They all looked taken aback. No one knew his or her real names, apart from Slade.

"Who are you?" Called the warrior princess. Starfire.

"I Kori'Anders am Dragonius. And you have made the worst enemy possible."

"Why?" Shouted the green man. Beastboy.

"Garfield…" She chuckled at their idiocy

"Stop laughing." Called the leader. He thoughts snapped back to the matter at hand.

"I have a present for you from my master." She knelt down and the titans took their guard, she could have laughed out loud at their fear.

"Who is your master?" Anacia looked up at Nightwing standing after removing the package from her boot.

"You know him very well. Here." She chucked the velvet bag at him. He caught it with ease and slowly, and unsurely began to open it. He gasped when the blood stained silk material was unravelled and turned to glare at Anacia. He growled angrily and the titans bombarded him with questions.

"I take it you know my master then?" Anacia asked mockingly.

"What is it Nightwing, what was in the package?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"It…it was-" he began but instead handed her the silk.

"Oh my…It's Raven's chakra…then that means…" She stopped and looked at Nightwing who merely nodded.

"Slade." He growled "Where is he, what has he done to her?" He shouted being restrained by his fellow teammates. Anacia laughed and uncrossed her arms.

"My master is back in Jump City. As for your friend…he has done many things to her…she is quite different now...she will not go to you."

"Where the hell is she?" Yelled Cyborg releasing Nightwing's arm.

"TechnicallyI can't say she'ssafe, after their last little disagreement I'm not really safe either…but still her blood stained the carpet."

"I'll kill you, I swear to god I'll kill you! Titans attack."

* * *

A/N Heeeheeeheeee! I'm too evil! 


	16. Chapter 16 A Friendly Attack

A/N: hello everyone! I hope you all realised that Anacia is Raven…good! Anyways this is the next chappie! Gah I'm doing my GCSE's at the moment so I should really be revising buuuuut…I can't just leave you hangin' now can I?

Recap: "I swear to God I'll kill you! Titans attack!"

* * *

Chapter 16.

* * *

Anacia dropped to one knee and slowly and menacingly pulled out her long sword. The titans had already began to close in on her, were they trying to scare her? Regardless she stood up and swung her swords slowly around in circles above her head, as if testing her wrist. She stopped then, bringing her left hand down, which was holding the sword and her free hand joined and held the hilt also. She was ready. She was prepared. She would kill if necessary. 

Throughout her warm up the titans had stopped and watched her, though not taking down their guard. Nightwing was before her in his fighting stance, a staff in hand ready to attack. Pathetic being. She didn't know why they got so worked up about this so-called 'Raven'. She didn't know who the hell she was, Slade had told her to say those things. She heard Nightwing growl and she looked up to him, as if finally noting they were ready to attack. She smiled under her mask and closed her eyes. She fought better if she couldn't see. She listened carefully, and somehow she could feel their presences, almost like magic…but magic was not real…her anger and hatred for the titans however was undoubtedly real.

"Titans attack." Said Nightwing watching almost curiously at the antics out of his newfound enemy; he was on the sidelines while the titans began to attack. He learnt many things that night.

Starfire had rise above Anacia eyes glowing and hands blearing with their same emerald light, while Cyborg was powering his cannon. Garfield had transformed into a tiger whilst the other two began to attack. It was a mingle of electric blue cannon power and emerald green alien starbolts that hit where Anacia was stood, yet the titans didn't know she was unharmed. She laughed silently her sword was raised. It had absorbed the attack.

* * *

Nightwing watched as the dust began to thin. An attack like that would badly harm if not kill any normal enemy. But this man, seemed like no other. With great shock Nightwing watched as the figure of Dragonius appeared in the dust. He cracked his neck and took a fighting stance. _He was unharmed? How could that be?_ Dragonius readied himself and began to attack. His fighting style was like nothing Nightwing had ever seen. It was fluent, like a dance, and he was never faltering. Even with Starfire firing starbolts at him with every opportunity. He always knew where they where. He would attack Cyborg only to turn to attack Garfield who had crept up on him. Finishing the assault on Gar he turned to deflect a starbolt back at her, knocking her flying through the air. He even deflected Cyborg's cannon. This was getting out of hand. _Time for me to show him how it's done._ Nightwing thought stepping out onto the battlefield finally. Dragonius immediately turned to face Nightwing. They were on opposite sides of the warehouse, with three titans in-between them. Nightwing waited. He ran, his eyes never leaving mine. He attacked and took out each of the titans without even stopping and within a blink of an eye was before me. 

"Hello Robin." He whispered. Nightwing thought he heard the crackle of a voice distorter but simply had no time for speculation. The two fighters met in the middle out weapons clashing in an almighty assault. It was a hard fight. Dragonius was very talented and Nightwing was having a hard time defeating him. But he would defeat him after all they were the titans. Another blow to the head and Nightwing stumbled over backwards. In the meantime he managed to fight off another of the titans while Nightwing regained his balance. Dragonius turned to face Nightwing and stopped. It was almost like he was being spoken to and so Nightwing took his chance. While distracted he knocked the sword out of Dragonius's hand but he seemed neither bothered nor worried. He simply reached behind him and drew out two slightly shorter swords. Nightwing physically gulped. To his utter shock he turned swiftly and threw them into the middle of the room. The spinning swords met in the middle and created a porthole. Nightwing watched growling as he bent to pick up his dropped sword and placed it back in its sheath. He turned then to face Nightwing and he could tell he was smiling.

"So these are the famous titans." He said before appearing in front of Nightwing his fist in his stomach. _How had he moved so fast? _"I'll be seeing you…and your pathetic excuse for a team of heroes." Dragonius grabbed him by the hair and brought his head down onto his knee, knocking Nightwing out immediately.

* * *

Anacia smiled and dropped the unconscious Nightwing. She turned back to the porthole and saw out of the corner of her eye the other titans tending their wounds but staring at her and Nightwing in shock. She had just defeated their leader extravagantly, and done it with flair. She disappeared through the porthole, which closed behind her instantly_. Ah…time for a shower._


	17. Chapter 17 Forgotten Memories

AN: Hello Everyone…I'll ensure that I leave you on a cliffhanger unlike that last chapter…it'll keep my readers waiting furiously! Heeheeeheeee!

I don't own teen titans, never have, never will.

Recap: She disappeared through the porthole, which closed behind her instantly_. Ah…time for a shower._

* * *

**Chapter 17.

* * *

**

Anacia stepped into her room and dropped all of her weapons. Fighting was an exhausting pastime. But she enjoyed it. No it was more that enjoyment…it was…her passion. She smiled to herself slightly removing all of her clothing and turning the shower on. The steam billowed around the bathing room almost immediately and Anacia closed her eyes welcoming the heat from the water. It was then that a memory struck her…except it wasn't one that she was familiar with. Random images flashing through her mind…

* * *

_FLASH_

_The steaming water swirling around her petite figure…_

_FLASH_

_She stood up sending water cascading down her back and lightly stepped out of the bathtub…_

_FLASH_

_Her hair was dripping wet, hanging limply about her shoulder blades, swinging slightly as she leant forwards to grab a fluffy clean towel… _

_FLASH_

_She sighed contentedly and started to dry her arms and chest…_

_FLASH_

_A small gasp sounded through the quiet bathing room… _

_FLASH_

_She froze, letting her arms drop to her chest, clutching the towel tightly to her body and slowly, she turned to face her intruder…_

_FLASH_

_A tall masked boy…

* * *

_

Anacia gasped and came back to reality. She was on the floor clutching her head…she had a severe headache. Wincing slightly she stood up and stepped into the shower…_what was that…who did those memories belong to?_ It was bizarre, almost as if she was there…or was…in a past life. It was like a memory from childhood long since forgotten…she could still feel the hurt and embarrassment deep in her chest, stabbing her with each breath. She leant against the wall trying to calm herself down, but to no avail. She probably needed rest…yes, yes that was it…she was tired from the fight…she had fought hard. She shook her head trying to forget the reminiscence and continued to bask in the steaming water falling around her.

* * *

Nightwing awoke gasping. The same dream…she wanted help. Gah! He couldn't take this much more, each time he saw Raven, his heart was healed and broken all at once, and it was beginning to take its toll on him emotionally. Finally he came to properly, realising where he was. The Titans' infirmary. He breathed a sigh of relief, thinking for a moment he was in hospital. He looked around properly assessing the damage on his body. Broken ribs, bruising, cuts, slashes…it seemed endless. He was bandaged up well Cyborg knew how to look after his friends. He looked then, around the room only to find a sleeping Starfire in the chair next to him. He smiled. The loving and cheerful alien had been so caring over the seven years that Raven had gone it had almost helped him get over the loss of his teammate completely.

He stood up gingerly, he legs were tender and painful, but he walked or shuffled as it were slowly over to Starfire and shook her form gently. She groaned and swiped at his face before realising who it was that had hold of her.

"Nightwing!" She said happily jumping up and clapping. "Oh Nightwing you're finally awake! What are you doing up? Get back in bed now!" He chuckled and silently obeyed. He slouched against the pillows and smiled at her.

"How are you Starfire?" He asked kindly readjusting his pillows.

"I am unharmed, although the same could not be said for Gar…though he is much better now. He left the infirmary all but four days ago."

"Four days?" he said incredulously. "Then how long have I been out?"

"Six, almost a full week. Today was the seventh day. But you are better now and that is what matters. I must tell our friends and make the pudding of recovery!" She smiled with glee and flew out of the room squealing with joy. Nightwing groaned inwardly. Starfire's recipes were known to have damaging effects, rather than healing ones. Even though Starfire had matured over the years she was still unaware of how bad her concoctions in the kitchen were for everyone apart from herself. He smiled lightly and rubbed his eyes before readjusting his mask and getting up from the bed. He couldn't stay in the infirmary he would go crazy. No one had been able to keep him in the medical lab apart from Raven. He chuckled at the memory that crept into his mind...

* * *

FLASHBACK 

_"Robin what have you been doing this time." Asked an irritated Raven, her monotone voice ringing out in the quiet medical lab. Her back was to him. She didn't need to turn around to see who was wincing in pain behind her back._

_"Erm…training?" He tried. She sighed turning and pointed at the bed. He sat down silently and looked at her waiting for the sarcasm and mocking remarks but none came. She walked over to him inspecting his wounds. He had a large gash on his side, seeping blood profusely. Robin had other injuries all of which were less damaging than this however apart from one. Raven put her hands to the material of his suit and ripped it a little. She sighed and shook her head._

_"Take you're shirt off, I can't reach your wound otherwise. How did you get it?" Nothing gets past her he thought sullenly. He removed the shirt dropping it on the floor by her feet._

_"I had a little run in with Red X." He sighed as she looked on him with disapproving eyes though the stare was tainted with worry._

_"Robin why do you have to be so reckless. You should have called us. This is going to hurt." Before he could respond she applied a cloth covered with antiseptic. He winced. It burned like hell. Not that he'd ever been to hell before._

_"You were all having a good time at lunch and I was already out so-"_

_"Don't give me that!" She muttered angrily "You could have been hurt, and I mean more than a few knife wounds. Yes Robin I know about the other one. I'm not an idiot." He grinned helplessly. "I am an empath." He winced again as she changed the blood stained cloth. She brought out a pair of tweezers and began removing any dirt that had become lodged in his side. Her fingers were cool, the tips carefully prodding his tender skin. It was infact a rather nice sensation, until she reapplied the cloth covered with the burning antiseptic._

_"Sorry?" He tried, she growled and looked up at him with glaring eyes. "Aw come on Raven I said sorry, I didn't mean to get hurt…it wasn't intentional."_

_"Of course it wasn't intentional you moron! I wasn't insinuating that it was…god men are so idiotic." She added under her breath._

_"Hey I heard that!" He retorted crossing his arms, unfortunately causing more blood to squirt out of the wound accidentally covering Raven in the face with blood who had leant closer to inspect the wound._

_"Nice…" She muttered standing straight, Robin couldn't help but laugh, her face was covered in his blood, which under any normal circumstances would be thought to be terrible. She glared at him through the blood and turned to the sink._

_"God it's in my hair." She mumbled dipping her head into the sink after waiting for it to fill up to the brim. She submerged her head totally in the water scrubbing at her face until the water was pink and the blood was gone. Water spilled over the side of the sink falling to the floor unnoticed while Robin sat on the medical bed laughing freely. She straightened then ringing out her hair and pushing the damp locks out of her face before turning back to Robin. He was smiling at her, she could tell his eyes were sparkling beneath the mask he wore always with an emotion neither was aware of._

_"Don't try that again, remember I am the one who's going to stitch you up…so you better behave." She grabbed the needle and stitching thread and turned back to face him. "This is going to hurt again." It did, Robin winced with pain with each stroke of the needle, but never yelped out with pain. She moved around the bed then, inspecting his back. She trailed a finger down the side of the other slice and groaned._

_"Robin," She sighed. She placed her cool petite hand over the long knife wound readying herself for healing. He knew her hands were glowing with the same heavenly light like her eyes did when she fought and smiled slightly as the pain departed from his back. She returned around the table and looked at him. He grinned sheepishly again and she shook her head._

_"Just…try not to get hurt again." She said before turning to leave. He caught her arm and she turned to glare at him._

_"Let go." She said calmly._

_"Thanks for patching me up doc." He said after giving her a quick and gentle kiss on the cheek. He ran then from the room knowing that Raven would now either say nothing or explode and kill him._

_"Oh Robbie-poo!"_

_Damn._

_END FLASHBACK

* * *

_

"Hey Nightwing, how are you feeling." Said Cyborg striding through the door reawakening him from his daydream.

"Wha? Oh, a little sore…Raven's healing would come in handy now huh..?"

"Yeah…I've got the play back for the fight if you want to watch it."

"Great, but what happened, where did he go?"

"He disappeared through a porthole…"

"What do you mean?"

"Like Raven's portholes…"

"What! Show me the recording now."

"Alright but you'll have to watch it on my arm, ok? Good here you go…" Nightwing watched with a mild anger and curiosity as he was rendered unconscious and the porthole created. His eyes narrowed. The porthole, the tear in the fabric of dimensions was exactly like Ravens.

"It is Raven's magic." Nightwing said simple falling back onto his pillows again.

"Could she have transferred her powers to this guy you think?" Cyborg asked fearfully.

"I don't know. I hope so because if otherwise…I'm beginning to think that she is helping them, either by her own free will or not…or…no." He stopped thinking for a while.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Thanks Cyborg."

"S'alright. See you later."

"Ok." And with that the robotic man left Nightwing with his own thoughts. _The only other possible explanation is Dragonius is a demon…or Raven herself._

_

* * *

_A/N: Heeheeheee! I'm thinking about writing a sequel...but...I'll need some help on the ideas...Lovely cliff hanger don't you think? I hope I haven't made them figure it out too soon...sniff...but who says they know! Mwahahahahaa! Ahem. Readand Review please! Lots and lots of reviews! 


	18. Chapter 18 Starting to Suffocate

AN: Hello Everyone…this is my favourite chapter so far...heeheeheee. Hope you like it!

I don't own teen titans, never have, never will.

Recap: _The only other possible explanation is Dragonius is a demon…or Raven herself.

* * *

_

Chapter 18

* * *

Anacia had been summoned again. By her Master, Slade. She didn't really know why he chose that name, but Anacia supposed that there was some important reason behind it. She strode down the corridor glumly. The previous weeks flashback, if that was what she could call it was affecting her. Constant questions overwhelmed her mind for the whole week and it was beginning to take its toll on her. She was tired, never sleeping and always a nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her something was wrong. She immediately put the thought to the back of her wits and concentrated on her meeting with Slade. 

She was in pain still, though. That would also explain her fatigue. Slade had punished her for not reporting directly to him after the battle and she was put through continuous battle practise with his Slade-bots. Robot after robot she fought, her health and manner of thinking eroding, he was ruthless. Slade had only stopped when she collapsed with blood pooling around her exhausted and unconscious frame. He had laughed and kicked her over, whispering into her ear with his soft dangerous voice that she must do better.

She had woken up all but three days later, heavily bruised and bloodied, but alive. Heavily bandaged still she made the long tiresome walk to Slade's office, awaiting her next mission, or punishment.

* * *

It had been a week since the attack from Slade's new apprentice and Nightwing had constantly been researching Dragonius. His initial thoughts, that Dragonius was a demon proved to be possible as only hours after investigating the man in demonology books he found several references about a man such as he, as his fate was not recorded this also proved to agree with his idea. _And I thought it was Raven. My god I must be loosing it still. _

The titans had not been called out on any missions at all, so a subdued silence had fallen upon the tower. It was nice to not have the team squabbling about games, or food and to be left to their own thoughts.

Nightwing fingered the gem in his hand again, looking down on it with tender care. Ravens chakra. Oh how he missed her. He had been heart broken when he opened the sack, the blood stained silk cloth he fumbled to open lay forgotten on the desk while he ran his fingers over the smooth small gem. If he ever saw that demon again, the one that gave him the _present _as he called it, he would not be held responsible for his actions if Dragonius made jibes at Ravens health and care.

They had trained carefully over the week, so they could put up a better fight against that man. He was talented. He skill was almost unbelievable and somewhere in the back of Nightwing's mind he was jealous. Jealous of his skill, jealous of his ease with fighting, jealous that he could see Raven and Nightwing could not. He slammed his fist into the table and shook his head. _Where are you Raven?_ He asked angrily. His thoughts however where cut short when an alarm began to blear. Trouble had found Jump City once again.

Anacia stopped at her uncle's door. Half scared and not wanting to go in, half angry and wanting to go and beat the hell out of Slade.

"You may enter niece." Came the fiendish voice from within the room and taking a deep breath she entered the room coming face to face with her saviour and her nightmare. "I have another job for you…"

The titans arrived at the same warehouse again. Groaning Nightwing stepped off his motorcycle and put his hand to his belt. Signalling for Cyborg and Starfire to take the lead, he and Beast Boy took the rear. They entered in silence, not even the slightest noise from the tender treading was audible, but still a voice spoke out and a figure emerged from the shadows before them. It seemed the enemy always knew where they where.

"I'm glad you could make it." _Dragonius. _Nightwing thought, reaching into his belt and slowly removing a freeze disc. He looked at the man and stopped. He seemed less overconfident than the last time, and something about the way he stood…before he could continue with his thoughts he spoke again. "Nice to see you and all but I have work to be doing so…leave."

"No way, what do you think we are? Idiots?" Cyborg shouted back to him moving closer. "Where's Raven?"

"Yes I do think you are idiots, and do we have to do the 'Where's Raven?' gimmick every time we meet? God." He muttered under his breath.

"What are you doing here demon?" Nightwing asked earning a sharp reaction from the man. He had looked back at Nightwing with such anger and ferocity he felt like shrinking back into the shadows.

"My lineage is nothing of your concern, mortal." He spat. The titans who Nightwing had not filled in on his findings were staring between the two men with shock and fear at the thought of facing a demon.

"So he's like Raven?" Beast boy asked timidly also receive a swift glare form the enemy.

"Raven? Raven is a half-demon, she should not be granted the gift of life. The spawn of the devil. Your precious teammate is not coming home. Don't you realise this? She will die at the hands of my master before you could save her. And believe me she needs saving. She begs for mercy with each torturous moment Slade keeps her captured. She screams with agony with each death-breaking blow, she lies in a pool of her own half-demon spawn blood every night crying for a saviour…Your friend is broken." He said with venom dripping from his words. Time had stopped. Or so it seemed to Nightwing. He could bear to think of Raven…in…in…he looked down at the floor, guilt washing over him tears slipping down his cheeks, leaving a burning trail behind. He looked up then and began to walk towards the demon, weapons forgotten and attacked him. The titans simply stood and watched with horror as the two men battled it out, for they all knew that Nightwing did not want nor need his help in this battle.

Crack, a fist connected with Dragonius's face, bones splintered but still Nightwing carried on. Slam, a knee connected with his stomach the enemy gasped in agony. Crack, his fist drove into his chest the man rendered immobile almost. Each blow delivered was a blow for Raven each drop of blood Nightwing spilt from this man was in Raven's name. It did not occur to Nightwing however that the man was hardly putting up a fight he could barely walk. Crunch, Nightwing's foot slammed into his chest sending the other man flying into a wall. Dust billowed around the warehouse. Titans stood shocked and fearful at their leaders rage and soon the dust faded, settling on the ground. Nightwing looked for his opponent. There, a foot under the rubble. He moved closer, he was not moving…Nightwing crouched down…he was not breathing…Nightwing broke down…he was lying in a pool of blood…the sight of his mangled body sent him into a daze. He jumped up and stumbled back, slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

Nightwing awoke in the titans' infirmary the bright light stinging his eyes woke him completely. He was unharmed but was emotionally unstable. He couldn't bear to think about what had happened in the warehouse so put his head in his hands, as if all hope was lost. 

"Nightwing your up, good. I'm glad you're ok. Cyborg wants to see you. Is that alright?" Beastboy asked receiving a swift nod from his leader. Sighing he stood up and waited the arrival of his half-robotic friend.

"Hey, glad to see you're ok man." He said giving his leader a swift hug.

"Yeah. What happened to…to…" Nightwing began looking up to the man.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm not gonna say what you did was wrong, because we have larger issues on our hands."

"So he's alive?"

"_She _is."

"_Sh-she_?" Nightwing stuttered. "What do you mean she?"

"Look I'll show you. After you collapsed I found Dragonius's body and we took you home. He was beat up bad man, real bad. We took you into the other room and Star looked after you. But I found that Dragonius wasn't breathing. So I applied breathing apparatus inserted into the neck, but still he wasn't taking in enough oxygen. I figured that the armour must have been too tight so took it off and I found this." Cyborg stopped and turned picking up bandaging. "She was bound up so she would look like a man."

"My god…" Nightwing whispered rubbing his chin.

"That's not the worst of it. She was already beat up." He explained Nightwing looked up at him shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she was already wounded, extremely badly. Come and see I've bandaged the worst of it up but the bruising my god it was everywhere." Cyborg said leading him to the table where the woman lay. He lifted the sheets and lifted her top up but so it still covered her breasts. Nightwing swore heavily and put his head in his hands. The slim petite figure was covered in bruises ranging from the older yellow colours to the newer purple ones. She was covered in stitches also. One of the more profound wounds was stitched from her ribs down to her hips. Cuts, slices the blood…Nightwing turned unable to look upon the girl. Cyborg covered her again, leading his leader from the room.

"I left the mask on, I didn't think it would be right if I took it off…you know…" He said quietly.

"Yeah…we have to keep her here Cyborg, we can question her about Raven. I'll stay with her. Dammit I knew there was something wrong with him-her." Nightwing said sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. Cyborg sighed.

"Look. I know what you did was a bit over the top but we weren't to know that she was injured already. Do you know who did it? Any ideas?"

"My money's on Slade, but I'll talk to her when she wakes up. Thanks Cyborg, you know…for-"

"Don't worry about it." He said offering his leader his hand, who accepted it and stood up. They smiled at one another before departing, Cyborg to his room and Nightwing to the infirmary.

Nightwing walked in and sat down silently looking at the woman. The room was deadly silent all save for the steady bleep of the heart rate monitor and wheezing of the breathing apparatus. Nightwing was left then to his own thoughts and silent prayers.

"What have I done?"

* * *

She stayed in the same critical condition for days and Nightwing refused to leave her. This was considered strange as she was the enemy but Nightwing, consumed with guilt continued to stay by her side until she awoke, silently the whole time. 

On the fourth day of her immobility he had become completely oblivious to the outside world. His thoughts contained only grief and the hope that she would tell him about Raven.

Nightwing sighed and leant back looking at the woman. He doubted that this was Dragonius now because she was…well a woman. Who was she then? If not Dragonius. Curiosity got the better of him and he found himself wondering if he could take off her mask. He looked around the room and quickly went to her side. He raised his hand to the bottom of the mask, faltering slightly but continued. He gripped the bottom of the material near her neck and began to lift it up. A hand shot out and grabbed his wrist in an iron-grip. He winced at the pain and strength the hand contained and looked for its owner, expecting to see Cyborg. Noone. He looked down then to the woman. It was her. She tilted her head to the side slightly and released his hand. Nightwing stepped back in shock. Awake already? She said nothing, but looked down at herself and sighed almost inaudibly. She gripped the breathing apparatus in her neck and pulled it violently. She threw it to the floor and, still lying down brought a hand to her collarbone where various wires were attached to monitor he condition. Nightwing watched with a mild curiosity as she pulled each one off with slow deliberate movements and then stopped. The room was silent. Her head turned then to look at Nightwing, consciously slow.

"Hello Robin."

* * *


	19. Chapter 19 A Job to do

AN: Hello! Next chappie hurray! And good news I've only got one exam left, so I'll be able to update more often! Heeeheeeheee!

I don't own teen titans, never have, never will.

Recap:_The room was silent. Her head turned then to look at Nightwing, consciously slow._

"_Hello Robin."

* * *

_

Chapter 19

* * *

"Hello Robin."

"I… ah…how are you feeling?" Nightwing stuttered back to the woman on the bed. He was shocked by her lack of anger and her calmness but she said nothing but blankly looked at him. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and repeated the question a little louder and more forcefully as if to ensure she was aware of his authority. She once more said nothing but stood up, stretching gingerly, before pulling her tattered gloves off and inspecting her bloodied hands. She was disregarding him completely. Nightwing watched half angry at her ignorance of him and half intrigued at her, why was she ignoring him after she said hello all but seconds before? She strolled over to the sink on the opposite side of the medical room and turned the tap on, washing the dried blood from her petite hands, and bizarrely she seemed to be in no pain whatsoever which confused Nightwing, as only hours before she was in a comatose state and her wounds where numerous. She turned the tap off and pulled her gloves back on before stretching once again, arms pulled behind her until they gave a satisfying crack. He winced visibly and spoke again.

"You have to talk to me…us sometime, you're going to be here a long while otherwise." Nightwing stated matter-of-factly arms folded. He sighed audibly as she remained silent."What's your real name? Obviously its not Dragonius as you're a woman so…name?" She turned and looked at him blankly once again.

The mask hid her features but Nightwing could tell her eyebrow was raised in irritation. Nightwing stood by the door so she wouldn't try to escape but, he had the feeling that if she wanted to leave, he wouldn't be able to stop her. Agitated he spoke again, a new idea dawning upon him; she had looked away again and was now inspecting the walls and floor as if for some escape attempt.

"Has he told you not to tell us your name?" He asked gaining a swift glare from the woman. A soft growl was emitted from her throat and she began to pace the room, slowly, like a tiger would in a cage. "So he has hasn't he? Slade does have you on a tight lease. I don't suppose he's too pleased by the fact that you have been captured? Hmm?" He said taunting her. She stopped walking, her back was to him and slowly, but menacingly she turned her head so she could look over her shoulder.

"My capture is of no significance." She said throatily.

"Really? Then why are you here, captured as it were?"

"I have a job to do." She said. Nightwing inwardly smiled, he had found something useful out, she was supposed to be here.

"I see…best find you a room then. Somewhere secure. Come here." He commanded holding up the handcuffs. She walked slowly over to him as if surveying the situation but allowed herself to be cuffed to Nightwing.

He led her then, down the hallway and to a glum looking room. It contained a bed and was extremely small. It had one tiny window, which shone a pitiful amount of light into the room. Nightwing smiled; there was no way she would get out of this room, not even through the window. He removed the handcuff and tossed her into the dingy room, closing the door behind her. He locked the door and smiled happily, before leaving to meet the other titans. There was much to discuss.

* * *

Nightwing tossed Anacia into the small room and she smiled as she heard the lock in the door go. Did he really think that this room would contain her? She sat down on the bed, uncomfortable as it may be and sighed. She could get to work now…but she was still rather tired. No…she couldn't sleep…but rest, maybe just for a little while. She sighed and leant up against the pillows before recalling her orders. She could almost hear Slade's voice ringing in her head: "You will infiltrate the Titans security systems, deactivating all passwords or security walls put in place to prevent those such as myself from entering the tower, including firewalls, retina scans, voice activators, finger prints, genetic codes etc. Also you will enable a lead so their cameras are linked to my own system, this will allow us to continue our plans ahead of schedule. Furthermore you will assemble information from their main computer on the subjects we discussed earlier…finally you will collect the package…"

Ana sighed and banged her head against the wall. Surely she had rested long enough now? She nodded, ten minutes, more than enough. Anacia stood up and stretched once again the bones in her back cracking satisfyingly before turning to survey the situation. _I can't believe they actually have a door. _She laughed silently to herself at their menial defences before crouching down by the keyhole. She peered inside before sighing; this was rather tiresome, so boring, how many times would she have to do this? She whistled very slowly and quietly but very high pitched and, after a moment the door swung free. Laughing gently she stood up and began strolling towards the main room, hands thrust deep into her pockets. A composed swagger you might call it came upon her.

"Amateurs…"

* * *

Nightwing strode into the main room in Titans Tower only to be crushed in a heartfelt hug from Starfire.

"Nightwing! You have returned from the medical room!" She smiled and let him go as he gasped for breath that had been stolen from him before flying off into the kitchen. He smiled at the back of the alien before turning to Cyborg.

"She woke up." He said bluntly sitting down on one of the many comfortable couches.

"So what you left her there?" Cyborg asked incredulously.

"Yes I'm a complete idiot and left her there unattended. Of course I took her to the cells."

"But she is in no condition to go there!" He pointed out sitting opposite him.

"When she awoke she was fine, you know, walking around as if nothing had happened so I took her to the cells. But I did find something out."

"What?"

"She's supposed to be here, she said 'I have a job to do'."

"Hmm. What cell did you put her in?"

"Number three…why?"

"Doesn't that room have a window?" Beastboy questioned sitting down next to Cyborg.

"Yes but it's too small for anything to fit through." Starfire retaliated floating back from the kitchen.

"I don't know…I think we should go and check up on her." Cyborg said rubbing his chin as if in deep thought.

"No need." Came a voice from behind the four titans. Nightwing whirled around only to find himself face to face with the woman he put in the cell.

"How did you get out?" He growled storming up to her. She looked at him blankly before speaking.

"You left me in a room with a door…It's your own fault." She laughed mockingly before strolling away from them.

"Stop!" Cyborg shouted. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Well…" She stopped back still turned to the titans. "I suppose you leader told you I have a reason to be here so why else would I be walking away from you?" She continued walking hands in her pockets. The titans stood in shock before Nightwing glanced at his teammates. They all nodded and sprang into action. Within seconds the woman was surrounded, although she seemed not to be fazed. She simply leant against the wall hands still in her pockets.

"You are going back to your cell." Nightwing said pointing at her.

"And you…" She retaliated pointing back at the titans. "Are going to have a nice long sleep." They looked at her confused before she moved thrusting a white powder into their faces. Nightwing gasped and stumbled backwards watching as his teammates fell into unconsciousness before his world too went black.

* * *

Anacia laughed as she watched all of the titans crash to the ground before leaving for the computer room only to find a fingerprint was needed from one of the titans. The titans would be out for hours so she had time so sighing she ran back to the group of unconscious titans and considered whom to take. Cyborg was too heavy, Beastboy was…well Beastboy Starfire was too tall…which left…she groaned looking at the floor. Nightwing. Sighing again she picked him up flinging him over her shoulder before running back to the computer room with the dead weight on her back. Within seconds the door was open and she was downloading all the information that was necessary, ensuring that the cameras and security systems were sent to her master.

An hour passed and then another and she had finished her work. There was just one thing that was needed. She stood up and walked out of the computer room and soon found herself outside Nightwing's room. She smiled letting herself in only to be greeted by darkness. She flipped the light switch on and light flooded the entire room. She was about to step in but stopped her mind swarming with memories that where not her own…or where they?

_ FLASH _

_"You don't understand." She breathed putting her head in her hands._

_"Why won't you let me in Raven? Let me understand!"_

_"I…I can't." She whispered through her hands._

_ FLASH_

_"Why did you leave with him of all people?" He began. Raven shook with anger, she knew that he would react like this sometime soon._

_"Stop it." She whispered so quietly he did not hear her._

_"You could have told us…"_

_"Stop it." She said again but a little louder but still Robin seemed oblivious._

_ FLASH_

_"You could have told your friends…" Robin was talking louder now, he was close to shouting now, and lost in his sadness and anger and guilt that he did not see the woman cowering in the corner of the room surrounded by a writhing black aura._

_"Stop it." She said again once more louder still but Robin remained unaware or was too engrossed in his own thoughts and emotions to realise the harm he was inflicting._

_ FLASH_

_"We of all people you should have been able to talk to. To ask for help." _

_"Stop it."_

_ FLASH_

_"You're stupid Raven. Stupid. You should have told us."_

_"Stop it." He pleas were becoming increasingly louder and she was clutching her head now trying to block out his angry, hurtful words._

_ FLASH_

_"You were just being selfish and noble. You're too goddamn proud…"_

_"Stop it!" The tears were now flowing freely down her face and objects in the room were shattering, all encircled with her dark aura._

_ FLASH_

_"Did you want to go with him? Do you like him is that it?" He was shouting now, blinded by his own anger._

_"Stop it!" She shouted his words becoming increasingly spiteful, each word cutting into her like a dagger._

_ FLASH_

_"Is this really you or has the demon in your blood taken over, because I could forgive you if it has…"_

_"STOP IT!" She screamed holding her head still but covering her ears_

Ana gasped and came back to reality. She was on the floor head in her hands with another headache coming over her. Shakily she stood up, and steadied herself. She needed to find the chakra. She nodded and began her search. She wasn't sure why Slade told her to give Nightwing Raven's chakra if they needed it but she shrugged it off and continued her search.

It didn't take long for Ana to find the small velvet bag. It was in his desk drawers, next to a photo album. She put the bag securely into her pocket and turned to leave until curiosity came over her. She whirled around and looked at the photo album. Unsure why, but she felt as though she needed to see the pictures. Glancing around she sat onto the chair and pulled the book out. Flipping through the pages. She stopped as a photo slipped out of the book and bent to pick it up. She turned it over to look at it and froze.

"N-no, that's impossible…"

* * *

A/N Heeeheeehee Cliffy! Hurray! Until next time! 


	20. Chapter 20 A Trip Down Memory Lane

A/N Hurray! I've finished all of my exams! I'm soooo excited! Ahem anyway! Next chapter!

I don't own teen titans, blah, blah; must I say this every time?

Recap: _"N-no, that's impossible…"

* * *

Chapter 20 _

* * *

Nightwing woke groggily shaking his head slightly. It took only a moment to realise he was tightly bound to a chair and took another moment before he began to strain against the bonds. Sighing with irritation he relaxed. He couldn't break the bonds so what else could he do. He looked around quickly, glancing at the room. He was in one of the cells. 

"_Perfect._" He muttered to himself. He looked around again and realised he was alone. "Yet again perfect!"

He sighed heavily began pulling against his bonds until an idea struck him. If he couldn't break the bonds with sheer force, he could cut them, with a bird-a-rang. He smiled smugly to himself before reaching towards his pocket. He could feel the cool tip of the weapon and almost reached it when the door swung open. He looked up in shock and found Dragonius, or rather the woman as she refused to tell him her name. He snarled at her and strained against his bonds again.

"Let me go!" He roared while glaring at the woman. She simply closed the door and looked back at him.

"I have to ask you something." She said quietly. Nightwing stopped pulling and looked at her, cocking his head to the side slightly curious.

"What?" She hesitated then walked towards him silently.

"Who is this?" She showed him a picture, pointing at Raven. Nightwing stared at her incredulously, mute for several moments in shock.

"What do you mean 'who is this' it's Raven for gods sake!" He growled. She stopped as if considering his answer.

"You lie!" She spat fiercely.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That cannot be Raven! That is not Raven. You lie!" She snarled back at him violently. She walked towards him furiously kicking the chair between Nightwing's legs and causing him to go flying back into the wall his arms hitting the solid concrete painfully. He winced visibly and turned back to look at her. If only he could keep her thoughts occupied maybe he could reach his bird-a-rang.

"I should know whether it is Raven or not. She was my teammate for over five years!" He said back to the woman defiantly.

"Liar!" She roared again pacing the cell rapidly.

"Haven't you seen Raven? When you're with Slade?" Nightwing said viciously. She stopped, and turned her head to face Nightwing, as calmly and scarily as she did in the medical lab and spoke, more to herself than him.

"He never allowed me to see her…" She whispered frantically. She put her head in her hands suddenly with discomfort. _Perfect, _Nightwing thought, _this leaves me time to cut my bonds. _

He reached carefully and quietly and gripped the cold metal before glancing at the woman again that was still whining in the corner. Slowly he brought the bird-a-rang to the back of the chair and began to slice the rope, always looking at the woman. Suddenly she stopped and looked up at Nightwing.

"Don't even think about trying to escape. Drop the bird-a-rang bird boy." Nightwing sighed defeated and dropped the weapon. She walked over cautiously and grabbed the weapon but stopped suddenly turning to face her bound enemy. Nightwing watched as she backed away from him and sat in the corner of the room, arms folded across her chest.

"Why would he lie to me...?" She whispered. "What would he gain…nothing so that means…"

"Why would who lie to you?" Nightwing asked perplexed reaching ever so slowly into his belt, reaching for another bird-a-rang.

"You liar!" Nightwing groaned, hadn't they already been through this? She was certainly crazy!

"Why would I lie to you, what would _I _gain?" He questioned her mockingly.

"B-but, this can't be Raven…" She shouted looking from the picture then Nightwing.

"Why not!" Nightwing roared back angrily straining against his bonds, leaning towards the woman.

"Because that would mean I am Raven!" She screamed. Both froze at what she had just shouted.

"W-what?" Nightwing whispered.

"I-I…" She stuttered frantically, pacing back and forth again, unknowingly to her Nightwing was furiously slicing his bonds he had managed to grab another bird-a-rang, and was anxious to get free, to grab the woman and tear her mask off. With a final slice the bonds dropped to the floor.

"Raven?" Nightwing whispered standing up. She stumbled backwards and turned to flee silently and swiftly from the man who she should recognise. This was turning out to be like the last time he saw Raven. Nightwing chased her summoning all the necessary strength until he saw she was beginning to slow, her pace was slackening. She rounded a corner and disappeared from sight. Nightwing quickened his pace and turned the corner only to be greeted by a fist. His whole body went reeling into the opposite wall, cracking his head with a sickening thud. Angrily he stood up to catch a glimpse of the roof door closing and calling upon his last remainder of strength he followed.

The door banged open and he glanced around quickly locating Raven standing at the edge of the roof, she looked like she would jump. Without further prompting Nightwing leapt across the roof grabbing her from behind, locking her in a vice like grip. She shrieked and struggled unsure of who had hold of her until he spoke.

"Why don't you remember me?"

"I don't know…" She whispered, his eyes began to glimmer with tears at the sound of the voice, sad, dispirited, and he could tell suddenly that the woman in his arms was Raven, even though the voice distorter still was active.

He turned Raven to face him his arms leaving her own and reached for the mask. He gripped it with shaking fingers and slowly it began to rise. A flash of violet hair greeted his eyes and he sobbed, tearing the whole mask off to see his long lost comrade. He looked at her silently taking in her new appearance she was beautiful.

"Raven…" He whispered hugging her suddenly.

"My, my, my…you finally worked it out didn't you Nightwing?" A harsh voice laughed mockingly.

"Slade." Nightwing growled and turned to face the voice, gripping Ravens arm tightly. She would _not_ leave him now.

"I think you should come here Anacia." He said to Raven.

"Anacia? Slade you evil son of a–"

"Feisty aren't we, but no need for crudeness. Ana." He called her again more harshly this time.

"Her name isn't Anacia or Ana, it's Raven. For gods sake you brainwashed her."

"Now, now. That's not true." Slade said slowly. Nightwing heard Raven sigh with relief at his side. "I removed her memories that's all."

"What?" She shouted suddenly tearing herself from Nightwing' grip and walking towards Slade. "You lie dto me? You used me while I trusted you, while I loved you…" Nightwing started at this, staring open mouthed at Raven, sadness, jealousy, hatred, all bubbling under his skin. Even Slade stopped andlooked at her, whether in shock or amusement.

"I loved you…like a daughter would her father." Nightwing sighed in relief. Slade laughed, laughed like a madman and leapt forwards grabbing her throat before Nightwing could act.

"You wouldn't love your father if you remembered him. And neither would you love me…" He smiled at her maliciously and Nightwing started forwards. "You come anywhere near me Nightwing and she looses her oxygen supply." Slade tightened his grip, forcing Raven to gasp and fall to her knees.

"No! Let her go!"

"Why should I let this little rat go?" He replied shaking the weak figure in his grasp. He tightened his grip and she gasped, desperate for air.

"Because she's been through too much in her life to be taken away again!"

"I tell you what…I'll let the girl stay with you, _if_…she can remember you!" Slade laughed manically and threw Raven to the ground at Nightwing's feet. Nightwing growled and looked at Slade while helping Raven to stand upright, who was holding her throat in agony.

"You've removed her memory she isn't going to remember me!"

"Exactly!" Slade laughed again and Slade gestured for Raven to come to him, she howeverdodged his hand. Nightwing looked towards herwhile she turned to face him.

"I do not remember you." She said softly to Nightwing who dropped his head in defeat, "But, I have had…flashes of memories that are...alien to me…I…I see you…younger…as Robin…I remember Robin." Raven said solemnly. Nightwing smiled and took her arm glancing back at Slade who was fuming.

"I believe she stays with me now." Nightwing said smugly.

"Think again." He said throwing a freeze disc at him. Nightwing was too slow, trying to dodge out of the way and push Raven to safety at onceand wasclipped on the elbow by the spinning disc freezing him instantly wrappinghim in its icy interior. Slade strode over to Raven grabbing her throat once again, causing her to gasp and Nightwing to inwardly growl, and walked in front of Nightwing so he could see them.

"By the time, she-" Slade said gesturing roughly at Raven who was cowering withinhis tight grip. "-Remembers you…it will be too late to save her…" Slade laughed and kicked Raven harshly to the floor before grabbing her by the hair and dragging her away through a portal.

* * *

Raven was shoved onto the cold marble floor before being greeted with a steel tipped boot in her stomach. She groaned and rolled over awaiting the next blow. But it didn't come. Confused she glanced around the room, Slade was watching her by a window, then where was she? Groggily she stood up, leaning against the wall for balance but it was too much slowly she slipped down the wall before fading into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Raven awoke she was in the same room, in the same position, and it was still dark. She glanced around the room again. It was large, and completely dark except for the beam of light that came from the window Slade was standing next to. She growled and looked around again still wondering where she was. Suddenly it struck her, the training room…_Oh God_…She remembered with no difficulty what happened in this room when Slade was displeased with her last time. She looked around hastily checking for enemies before scrambling upright and walking slowly and cautiously over to the window where Slade was. 

"What the hell do you want with me?" She shouted angrily to him. "Are you going to kill me is that it?"

"…I do not require you demise..."

"Then what"

"…I want your soul." He whispered tilting his head to one side maliciously.

"W-what?" She whispered backing away from the madman before her.

"…But to get your soul, you need your memories…" Before she could react he had plunged the Chakra she had stolen from the titans into her forehead. Her scream echoed around the room and she collapsed to her knees, blood trickling down her face to her mouth. The tangy metallic substance staining her lips so they looked rouged.

"Get up." He ordered her, but she couldn't, memories where flying before her eyes, she was dizzy and disorientated but…she remembered. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up roughly throwing her against the wall.

"Take care of her and bring me the body when you're finished…" He muttered to the darkness. Raven looked around frantically as robotic eyes shone out all around her in the darkness, all the time closing in on her. She closed her eyes and summoned her strength, hands glowing black.

"Azar give me strength…" She whispered before the darkness consumed her.

* * *

A/N: Heeeheeeheee Had you going there with the love thang didn't I...well...I suppose I did state earlier that she was supposed to be his niece...ahem...shifty eyes...anyway roll on the next chapter!

* * *


	21. Chapter 21 Where is she?

A/N: Yippee! Next chapter!

I don't own teen titans blah, blah, blah…

* * *

Recap: _Raven looked around frantically as robotic eyes shone out all around her in the darkness, all the time closing in on her. She closed her eyes and summoned her strength, hands glowing black._

"_Azar give me strength…" She whispered before the darkness consumed her.

* * *

_

Chapter 21

* * *

Beast boy woke groggily shaking his head from side to side, to shift the foggy feeling that resided behind his eyes. He groaned and sat up, peering into the darkness. Where the hell was he? The room was dark and cold, it reminded him of the prison cells in Titans Tower but that was just insane. He squinted into the shadows again and soon his eyes fell upon a slumped figure leaning against the far wall. He stood up quickly, regretting it immediately when the room spun and he began to see bright lights and little birds flying around his head. He moaned and leant against the wall for support, waiting for the dizziness to fade. It did. 

A thought then plagued his mind and he wondered why he hadn't transformed into an animal with night vision. He chuckled absentmindedly and began to morph. Within seconds he was a small furry, green bat, flapping around the prison cell. He took another look around the room his bat eye landing upon the slumped figure only to realise it was his comrade, his teammate.

"Cyborg!" He called resuming his human form while running over to his fallen friend. "Cy…Cyborg…come on dude wake up!" He muttered prodding him slightly. When he received no notion that Cyborg would awaken any time soon he grunted with dissatisfaction. With no further a due Beast boy morphed into a small elephant, and after glancing around the room trumpeted, awakening his friend with a yelp.

"Dude you're up!" He cheered resuming his normal form. Cyborg shook his head dazedly before glaring at the green changeling beside him. Beast boy offered his hand to the half robotic man, who accepted it greatly but also begrudgingly. He sent the green man a death glare before talking.

"Where are we?"

"Dunno really…I wonder where everyone else is?" He muttered distractedly.

"Wait a minute!"

"What?"

"We're in the our prison cells, in Titans tower!" Cyborg growled after glancing around the small confined room.

"Well, better get comfortable, doubt we'll be able to get out of here!" Beast boy said reclining on the small bed in the corner of the room. Cyborg sent him another death glare. _He must have been getting lessons from Raven before she left on 'How to scare the hell outta Beast boy with one look!' _He thought crossing his arms over his chest grumpily.

"I built this place remember?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Crazy green elf…" Cyborg muttered under his breath.

"Hey I heard that!"

"Yeah, yeah…anyway I can get us out of here. Stand back."

I am in the farthest corner away from you…where else am I gonna go?" Cyborg glared again and readied his sonic cannon. He pointed his newly formed arm at the weakest point of the door and without a second thought blasted it. In a matter moments the door had crumbled into non-existence and the two titans were on their way to freedom, stepping out to look for their enemy…that was until a familiar sounding blast caught their attention from down the corridor.

Before either of the titans could say a word Starfire appeared looking rather dishevelled. She looked around quickly spotting her friends and floated over to them her brows knitted together in confusion.

"What has happened? Why have we been incarcerated?" She asked quietly. Beast boy shrugged his shoulders and sighed leaning against the wall, whereas Cyborg answered her query.

"I'm not sure Star but it might have something to do with Slade you know…" he continued seeing her still befuddled face. "That apprentice of his…this is probably her doing."

"Oh yes! But…where is friend Nightwing?"

* * *

Nightwing sat down heavily on the couch with a thud. His friends had found him eventually on the roof still frozen within his ice disc. When he had questioned them about their captive the answer almost killed him. She was gone again. Again. He let Slade take Raven away from him. 

His friends looked at him worriedly, unsure as to why he was so upset that the woman had escaped, for surely, they could capture her again, with ease, it had been done once before after all.

Nightwing sighed and looked up at them.

"I have something to tell you." He stopped rubbing his eyes and letting his head drop into his hands. "Slade's apprentice was female, as you all know but recently I discovered the true identity of our enemy." He stopped unable to continue his friends glancing at each other anxiously at their leaders sudden change in emotion. He sighed despairing and continued. "It was Raven."

Silence erupted into the room. Not a word was spoken not a movement was made.

Cyborg was the first to break the deafening quiet.

"It can't be…" He said weakly.

"I saw her with my own eyes Cyborg…it was Raven…"

"But she would never betray us!" Said Starfire heatedly.

"She didn't." Nightwing said quietly as his gloved hands found their way to his long hair, unconsciously running them through it.

"What? How can she not have freakin' betrayed us! I mean first she freakin' leaves, then seven freakin' years later she shows up masquerading as a freakin' man and starts to freakin' attack us at every freakin' opportunity!" Shouted Beast boy angrily at Nightwing. Nightwing stood up, towering over his teammate, mask hiding his eyes but all the titans knew they were dark and fierce.

"Slade brainwashed her, she believes that she is another person, she believes that we ruined her life, she believes that. Is that freakin' believable?" Nightwing growled through clenched teeth. Silence flowed into the room again as Nightwing turned away from his teammates, facing the window that looked over the sea.

"We have to do something Nightwing." Starfire said gently putting a hand on his arm softly. "We cannot desert her, she is still our friend no matter what she believes."

"I agree…Nightwing we have to find her, we cannot leave her."

"What do you expect me to do, I don't know where Slade is, I don't know if I can find him…"

"If anyone can find an evil psychopath it's you Nightwing." Said Beast boy. "You can do it!"

"You haven't the time."An eerily familiarvoice spoke over the quiet that had stilled in the room once again, causing all titans including the leader to look over to the voice's owner.

"...Raven?"

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update! I wouldn't be suprised if I got no comments but alas I hope you like it! 


	22. Chapter 22 Fight the Good Fight

A.N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated for months but I've had a complete mental block on what to write, and lost interest. BUT I read a story and my interest was rekindled again! So here you go! Enjoy.

Recap, 'Cos no one will remember what's happened!

"_If anyone can find an evil psychopath it's you Nightwing." Said Beast boy. "You can do it!_

"_You haven't the time." An eerily familiar voice spoke over the quiet that had stilled in the room once again, causing all titans including the leader to look over to the voice's owner. _

"…_Raven?"

* * *

_

**Chapter 22**

**Fight the good fight.**

* * *

Nightwing looked over to the voice, "…Raven?" The cape the figure wore obscured her face from view but he knew it was she; his very being shook as he felt the bond they had forged years ago awaken. He made to run to her but she stopped him.

"I haven't much time, I am not your Raven, one of her many emotions." She stopped holding her hand up again, stopping the titans from interrupting her. "Please let me finish. We are fighting and Raven is under enough strain already, I cannot stay long. She does not know I am here." She paused long enough to look at her friends' faces, solemn, angry, heart broken…

"You said that Raven is fighting." Nightwing said quietly, his strong bow creased into a frown, "Whom is she fighting?"

"Slade."

"Why?" Barked Cyborg. "If she is brainwashed, wouldn't she want to fight us?" Raven's emotion sighed and looked sorrowful.

"Slade has released our memories and that…that is not good."

"Why, she'll remember us, what he's done to her-"

"Yes we will remember but he had an ulterior motive. Slade is a power hungry, manic and evil man, but that is all he is, a man. He wishes to destroy us, and take our very being, our magic, our soul. We will live and yet not live, an empty vessel, open for demonic possession. Our father would return." She stopped wincing slightly as she felt the pain that Raven endured at the moment, waiting for a moment as the pain subsided she glanced at the Titans faces; horror, terror, anger, hatred.

"We can fight, for we are strong…but we face many opponents,"

"Sladebots," Nightwing growled clenching a fist.

"Exactly, Slade will wear her down using the bots, until she cannot stop him taking her into a mindless existence. We-" A scream sliced through her head, travelling down her spine, then a pain without warning struck her in her gut, crying out in shock she stumbled gripping her waist the pain continuously growing washing across her in waves. She could vaguely hear the Titans calling out to her but her mind was focussed on the pain. Blinking rapidly her legs gave out as another surge of pain flooded her body gripping her stomach at a futile effort to keep the pain away. Knowing that Raven would last little longer without her she snapped her head up.

"We need your help,"

"Where are you?" Nightwing asked immediately.

"Where we left…" She stopped closing her eyes against the pain, "The warehouse, he took us there…please…" She gasped in pain again and flickered from the room.

The titans were silent a moment then Starfire sobbed in horror.

"Lets go, she needs us, now." Nightwing barked his cape fluttering around the door before he had even finished the sentence.

* * *

Raven sank to the floor gasping she had little energy left, not enough to heal herself. She is bloodied, but not killed, not yet. There were three bots left. Only twelve, she could take them she knew, but it was the real Slade she was worried about.

Glancing up she saw the twelve robots circling her, then closing her eyes against the pain she stood. She had relied so far on her own magic, not willing to put to use what Slade had taught her but realised she would die if she did not.

Her shaking hands went to the blades on her back. She pulled them out slowly, enjoying the metallic sound they produced, smiling and whispering a prayer. Then she was moving, moving faster and more efficiently than the robots, ducking, weaving, gutting and kicking. Never breaking her concentration as she uses Slade's weapons against them, throws them, does everything in her power to destroy them. A small hand smashes so hard into a face that the Sladebot is destroyed immediately, and then she is turning again, ducking under sharp jab from another enemy only to lift her foot up, snapping the offending appendage.

She slammed backwards into a wall as one of the remaining two guards grabbed her from behind; cracking her head she blinked furiously trying to dispel the black dots from her vision. A punch to the stomach, the face, the face, the face, the stomach. She cried out at the pain of it spitting blood from her mouth as she slumped to the floor gasping as even the slightest movement inflicted pain onto her battered body. Wincing she glared up at the two Sladebots through her eyelashes before flicking her gaze around for and escape, a weapon anything. Then…_there_. Two guns that the bots used lying directly behind them. She was too weak though, to jump and grab the guns.

Slumping slightly she glared back into the faces of her enemies. Suddenly there was a beat of silence, like everything had slowed down considerably and someone had clicked mute. Cocking her head she listened and waited. Everything seemed to have stopped and then abruptly everything slammed back into her, the noise, and…power, energy…she felt stronger. Smirking she rolled her shoulders then dodging a metal fist she took a deep breath and launched herself through the space between the two robots. Diving for the guns before turning mid-air to land facing her enemies and firing. Within seconds the two robots were crumpled masses of metal and sparks. Breathing a sigh of relief she straightened awaiting the next load of enemies or Slade himself.

* * *

(A/N: I was so unbelievably tempted to leave it here...but you've been waiting for years so...)

* * *

Nightwing sped through the doors, ignoring the possibility that Slade could be lurking just inside waiting for them. He followed the glimmering sight of Raven before him, glancing over his shoulder to ensure his teammates where following him until Raven stopped.

"What?" Nightwing asked worriedly. Raven opened her mouth then faltered. Gripping her side she turned her face up to Nightwing and the rest of the team.

"Raven cannot continue without my presence any longer." She said finally. Nightwing's blood ran cold at her words.

"What do you mean cannot?" Starfire questioned rapidly.

"She…" Raven gasped, "is loosing. She has little power left. I must leave you or she will most certainly die. Carry on down this corridor then turn right. That corridor will lead you to the bridge, above where she is fighting." She halted her words with a pained gasp, "Help us." And then she was gone.

"Lets go." Nightwing muttered before taking off again, sprinting down the corridor. He followed Raven's directions stopping only when he came to the bridge. Bracing his hands on the railing he stopped himself from jumping down to the darkness below.

Hearing the familiar panting and footsteps of his companions he looked down into the gloom. Nightwing could barely see a thing, motioning his friends to quieten he listened. There was a battle going on here. He could feel it, could feel the tension in the air, and could smell the blood, the molten metal. He breathed deeply then turned to his friends.

"Cyborg, can you see anything?" He asked barely hiding his impatience.

"Gimme a minute," Cyborg leaned over the railing slightly, peering into the gloom and using his electronic eye he searched the below area.

"Starfire, can you give us some light?" Nightwing asked, he was replied with a brisk nod as she lifted her fists and emitted her famous green glow.

"Nightwing," Cyborg started furiously "I can see her, she's just destroyed the last two robots but there's more coming out."

"We need to get down there. Now!" Nightwing replied "But we need light…"

"I'll find the power source, get the lights on." Cyborg stated quickly, "You'll be alright without me for a while?"

"Yeah, thanks. Starfire I need you to fly me down there, Beastboy, cover us, go!"

"Not so fast Titans." Nightwing froze at the cool, hard voice that silkily swept across them. Turning slowly Nightwing came face to face with his enemy.

"Slade," He growled dangerously.

"You're just in time for the show," He smirked flicking his hand the lights came on dimly, he pointed down to the ground below them and Nightwing laid eyes upon Raven.

Fifty or more Sladebots surrounded her and if what her emotion said she had no power left. Growling he attempted to punch Slade and jump down but was grabbed, they too were surrounded.

"You bastard!" He spat viciously straining against the restraining, metal hands of the robots.

"Now, now _Robin,_" Slade sneered "You'll miss the show if you continue cursing at me." He signalled for Nightwing and his team to be pushed towards the railing.

"Let us go!" Starfire yelled, flying upwards taking three robots with her only to stop and fall to the floor almost instantaneously as she was shocked by a laser. Grunting with pain as she was pulled up and shoved towards the railing with the rest of her teammates she glared at Slade.

Nightwing nodded once to Starfire to signal to stay put for now, and turned his attention back to Raven, while desperately trying to figure out an escape plan. He watched as Raven readied herself for attack, slightly wary when the robots simply stood and watched her.

* * *

Raven swung around staring at her opponents. They were still. _Then I will be still also. _So she stopped turning and stood, ready for the first attack. Rocking back and forth from foot to foot she jostled the guns in her hands knowing that if worst came to worst at least her friends would not see her ultimate demise. Closing her eyes she sent her mind out waiting for the first robot to move, she would know, and she would give as good as she got. She would destroy them.

It was as if everything was put back on play. Every Sladebot moved at once, and so did Raven. As the first one moved she brought her guns up holding them vertical at arms length either side of her she fired, eyes still closed. She brought her arms around to the front of her, slowly destroying bot after bot before sweeping the guns behind her and destroying those at the rear. When the guns clicked on empty she dropped them. It was then she moved but even then it seemed as if it was in slow motion. She brought her right elbow up to her face, her other arm behind her and swept them around in a long arc, her left hand went to the floor aiding her as she turned mid air and jumped vaulting herself over her remaining enemies. She moved like one possessed punching, kicking, jabbing, destroying one robot while ducking an attack from another before turning her angered attention onto it. She ignored any attack that managed to get through her defences and continued. Ducking a fist the seemingly came from nowhere she grabbed said appendage and using its own momentum against it. She pulled. It toppled over. She took off its head. Turning into a crouch she rolled forwards only to stop midway and bring her feet up to decapitate the Sladebot following her. Flipping back onto her feet she mentally counted her opponents, the ones that were still moving that is. _17…not bad_. She smirked, regaining her composure she rocked on the balls of her feet again, watching with her mind as they surrounded her. _What was it with enemies and surrounding their opponents?_ She thought sullenly. She opened her eyes as one Sladebot walked up towards her.

* * *

Nightwing laughed, "She seems to have destroyed your entire army Slade, tough luck."

"Lets see how she fairs against these."

"She'll destroy them as well!" Shouted Beastboy struggling against the cool gloved hands of their captures.

* * *

Raven watched as the robot strode towards her. Smirking she pulled back a fist and punched it in the face. Her fist left a large indentation in its face, but it did not crumble to the ground like she had planned. Instead it pulled its head away from the fist still imbedded in the metal, cricked its neck and walked towards her again. Furious Raven leapt at it again, this time kicking at its head. Putting all of her force behind her kick she jumped. The head came clean off; the body slumped to the floor. Smirking she rolled her shoulders and cracked her knuckles before wiping the blood that leaked from her temple. It was then that the headless Sladebot moved the grin fell off Raven's face as the robot stood and readied itself for another attack.

"Bastard," She murmured watching as the remaining 17 Sladebots began to move in around her.

* * *

"Destroy them will she?" And he laughed.

* * *

Waaaaaaaaaah Cliff hanger!!! Don't kill me!!! Only one or two chapters left!!! Please don't kill meeeee!

* * *


End file.
